The Maiden
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: The book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister, by chosen or accident? She took Chiciri's heart and showed she is brave and changed. She is the recarnation of the last maiden. Will she able be with Chiciri. Cp15 up! CuriousPlayXSamuraix RR! Pls readreview!
1. Chapter 1: The chosen maiden

****

Fushigi Yuugi 

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 1: The Chosen Maiden 

"Where are you, Miaka nee-chan?" A long brownish haired girl looked around the room nagging angrily, "She promised me to help me do the cooking." 

"What's the matter, Mizu-chan?" Keisuke turned to her from the living room. 

"It doesn't mean that holidays is the time to goof around," She pouted childishly and harrumphed, "Nee… Keisuke nii-chan, do you know where's Miaka nee-chan?" She had irritated eyes looking pale at him. "?" Keisuke flinched with sweat drops. 

"What is it?" She jumped on the sofa, "Is she hiding? I don't think she hides before lunch." "? O, really?" Keisuke had watery sweat drops, _"What am I going to say?" _

"I'm not going to cook alone," She refused with crossed her arms, "If she is still hiding, then no dinner tonight."

"What?" Keisuke had a crooked face with vertical lines. "Waitaminute!" He rushed to her words but she entered in her room. She shut the door angrily and leaned on it, "Where is she?"

Inside the book, Miaka and the others were having a feast since she was visiting and they were having so much fun. "!" Tasuki slammed his glass of beer, "Miaka!" Everyone turned to him. 

"Tasuki-san, you're drunk," Chiriko reminded patting him on his back. Tasuki refused him and looked to Tamahome and Miaka. "Miaka, you should be marrying Tama-chan here," He pointed out and everyone crashed down. 

"What are you talking about?" Nuriko sweat dropped having his fist on top of Tasuki's head. 

"I know what I am talking about?" He slammed the table while standing up and looked again and the two couples. He pointed Tamahome; "You shouldn't have let her go out of this world." 

"He's just jealous that Lady Miaka love Tamahome," Misukake pointed out as Tasuki went to a deep sleep. Miaka looked at Tasuki and felt sorry, "I am really sorry, Tasuki." 

"He is not the only one jealous of Tamahome," They heard Hotohori's voice at the end of the table. 

"Lord Hotohori…" Nuriko had a worried look, biting into his dress. "Hotohori…" Miaka turned to him with trembling eyes. 

"I wish I will find someone like you, Miaka," Hotohori looked through her eyes and Nuriko started to pout. 

"I hate to say this," Tamahome's voice raised up, "There's no one like Miaka in this world." 

Nuriko stood up with sparkling eyes, "Tamahome's right, Lord Hotohori." 

"How many days left can you stay here, Miaka?" She heard Chiciri's voice in front of her. His face was smiling as usual. 

"Well… If I am here for one month, in my world it's about one hour. If I stay here for a year, it would be a day," She counted in chibi. 

"But Lady Miaka, if you stay here for a year, you might be older than your brother," Chiriko retorted. 

Miaka nodded, "That's for sure but for some reason, if I am not here for one month, here would be one month too." 

Chiriko unrolled a scroll, "It said here that if the maiden is not around then the real world would have the same time as here." They all crashed down. 

"Chiriko, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tamahome yelled childishly and he apologized. "I didn't know that you didn't knew it." 

Miaka looked at her watch and stood up whining, "Whua… Mizu-chan will be mad at me." "Mizu?" Everyone questioned and Nuriko drew water in a wooden sign, "This Mizu?" Miaka giggled, "No. Mizu is my imouto little sister my beloved sister and only sister." 

Back in the real world, Mizuno heard her mother, Mrs. Yuuki yelling to the phone. She jerked her head out her room and saw her in the phone, "No! No! No! You're not going to meet my children today." Her eyes widen, as she knew her father was in the phone. "You will never see them ever," She slammed the phone and walked to the kitchen as Mizuno shut the door quietly. "Why…" She moaned and started crying falling slowly to the floor. She never meet nor see her father, all she remembered her mother's fight with her father when she was 4 in the living room. "What sin did father made?" She pondered on the floor and stood up to call someone.

Keisuke's handphone ringed and he answered, "Mizu-chan?" 

Tetsuya was beside him with the Book of Gods and said, "I'll put this back in the restricted area." 

__

"Where are you, Onii-chan?" Her voice was stiffer than usual. "I am in the national library, why?" He replied. "Oh… nothing. I just want to see you where you are. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you there," She hung up. 

Tetsuya walked out from the restricted area and asked, "Did Mizu called you? Why?" "I think she heard Mum's talk with dad's," He had a worried look, "And she'll be here in a few minutes." "Oh…" Tetsuya transformed into chibi, "Since you'll pay for her food, buy some for me too." Keisuke sweat dropped, "Wait a minute…"

Mizuno stood in front of the National library with her school uniform -- Reason, she is too lazy to change. She had her disk man with her. She entered the library and decided to buy a drink. She looked at the machine, the favourite juice of Miaka was totally pushed; "This must be the work of her." She smiled and started drinking. She stopped as she felt an aura. She turned and saw a room as dark as burrow of a rat. An eyebrow shot up and wanted to go away but then she saw a purple light from the door. She was curious and would do thing without thinking. She jerked inside the room, "Anyone?" The door was labeled 'Restricted area'. She saw book of shelves, there were old. Suddenly a book fell down and she jerked down to it. It was half torn and very old, it was half burned too. "What's this?" She picked it up and saw four animals on the cover yet it wasn't clear. The only two animal were clear were a red sparrow and a dragon, "The Book of Universal Gods…?" 

"You're dear sister is late," Tetsuya whined chibi entering the room while Keisuke switched on the light. 

"Onii-chan?" They heard Mizuno's voice inside and looked at her as she put the book in the shelves but it fell down again, "What are you guys doing here?" She jumped to her brother. 

Keisuke and Tetsuya were looking at the book, which was opened by it's own with the color of purple flashed out, and they looked at Mizu. Keisuke was trying to reach her sister but instead the color purple surrounded her and absorbed her in the book. She turned shocked and vanished before Keisuke could reach her, "Mizu-chan!" The book was closed and the cover was clearer and new frame was shown. It was the picture of Mizuno with seven people beside her. It was called as 'The Maiden of Gensebasu, God protector of all realms.' 

To be continued...

** "What? Onii-chan saw my frame on the book cover with 7 other people? I woke up in room and I was at Amiboshi's house. Where am I? Everything's strange. I dashed into the palace and collided with someone. My eyes widen, what? My first kiss? The next chapter; The Maiden's first kiss." **Review 


	2. Chapter 2: The Maiden First Kiss

****

Fushigi Yuugi 

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

****

Chapter 2: The Maiden's first kiss

__

There was a strike of lightning behind Miaka and she reacted slamming the table standing. Everyone turned to her curiously. 

"Are you okay, Lady Miaka?" Chiriko pondered worried. 

She sweat dropped and denied, "It's nothing." She sat down calmly. 

"Miaka, do you want me to call a doctor to check you?" Hotohori looked very worried. She shook her head; "It's nothing. It is maybe girls' personal problem." 

"What's that?" Tasuki jerked his head to her and Miaka had a vein popping out. She punched his head angrily blushing, "It's non-of-your concern." 

"That's impossible," Keisuke grabbed the book up and saw her sister on the cover. 

"She might be one of the maidens too," Tetsuya pointed out after reading it, "But all the maidens are already needed." "Mizu-chan…" Keisuke stared at his sister's picture.

Inside the book, Mizuno was slightly on an old bed with a gray blanket covering her from cold. The wall's color faded yet it was still nice. The door to walk out wasn't really a wall; it was a cloth that clung from the top. The morning Sunshine bright her from the window and she blinked her eyes. She looked at the sun with an unclear look at first but as she rubbed them, it was clearer, "Where am I?" She held her head as she felt dizzy, "That violet light… what was that?" She got off from the bed and walked out.

"You're awake already, young lady," An old woman said in a happy, pleased voice. 

She nodded, "Where am I?" She saw a young cute boy turned at her and he smiled, "You're staying in a small village." "Village?" She repeated walking over to the table as she was insisted. 

"My son, Amiboshi found you last night in the ruins at the place where dangerous creatures stays so he decided to bring you back as you were unconscious," An old man explained while pointing the cute boy politely. The boy had brown hair with a cute smile, he look he had the same age as Mizuno. She looked at him, "Thank you for helping." He smiled.

"Dad, dad! Mum, Mum! Ami, Ami," A same voice as Amiboshi entered in the house harshly, "I caught a the biggest chicken." A big chicken was on his right shoulder. The boy looked the mirror of Amiboshi. Mizuno squeaked with sweat drops, the chicken was huge. 

Amiboshi applauded for his twin brother, "Good job, Suboshi. I could not catch that big." 

"Good timing, son," The old women praised smiling, "The guest last night looks like wanted to have a big meal." 

"Oh, no. That's no need," Mizuno retorted smiling but then her stomach grumbled. Everyone looked at her with dotted eyes. "Er… maybe half of it would be enough," She replied with sweat drops ashamed of herself.

"So you saw me just last night on the ground?" Mizuno assured chewing and Amiboshi nodded. She saw Suboshi still staring her and gazed at him, "Is there something on my face?" 

He blushed looking down, "Oh… there's nothing." He looked down and gulped. "So young girl," The twins' mother looked at her, "What's your name?"

She stopped chewing the chicken looking at the woman with a bone in the mouth. She put it out quickly, "I am so sorry. My name is Mizuno." She looked down with her hands on her knees. _'Manners first, talk later,' _She reminded her mother's advice every time she eats at other place. 

They stopped chewing and looked at her, "Mizuno? Water?" 

She nodded, "That's what Mizu means." "No wonder when I first saw you, beside the river, I was nearly mistaken you by a river, but realized honestly you are a pretty girl," Amiboshi smiled at her and she smiled blushing. "Ah… thank you." 

In the afternoon, they were walking to the flea market buying groceries. "Where do you come from anyway?" Amiboshi pondered as she was in between them. 

She looked at him, still with her school uniform; "Well… the place called Tokyo." 

"Tokyo?" Suboshi repeated and tsked, he thought she was bluffing and goofed away. 

"Sorry about my twin brother's behavior," Amiboshi apologized, "He's quite sensitive, you know." 

"Speaking of him…" She pointed out, "Everytime he looks at me, he act weird." 

He smiled, "That's because you are wearing the girl, he loves, school uniform. He might think you stole that dress from her." 

She had a crooked look, "Wait a second… every girls who studies at my school, would wear this." 

An eye brow shot up, "School?" He stopped, "Do you know Miaka?" The cold wind breezes them. 

She nodded, "She's my sister. Why?" He walked to the vegetable corner and brought a few of them. Mizuno looked around and saw a suspicious man staring at her hiding beside the wall. She turned at him and he vanished. "What was that?" She pondered and pulled Amiboshi's clothes. 

He turned at her, "Huh?" He looked to the small way, where Mizuno was pointing, "Where does this go?" 

"To make it short, that's where I found you," He giggled. She had vertical lines, "What horror…" The road was dark and looked very dangerous. She stopped and turned as Amiboshi was walking far away already. She screamed in chibi, "Don't leave me here!"

"Er… Amiboshi…" She walked behind Amiboshi as he was shopping, "Why is everybody looking at me? Haven't they seen a girl wearing this clothes before?" 

"Twice…" He replied still smiling as usual. "Twice?" She repeated pulling herself away from the citizen, who was grabbing her clothes. "Yeah, your sister and Yui," He said and walked ahead. "Nee-chan? And Yui-chan?" She dashed from behind, "Honestly, where am I?" 

He didn't reply until she jumped in front of him, "Honestly, Amiboshi, where the hell am I?" He stopped and he looked in front where Suboshi nearly hit Mizuno from behind. She turned and her eyes widened immensely. She walked backwards looking awfully scared and saw Suboshi fighting the man who was watching over her ever since she was with Amiboshi. "Suboshi?" She looked at him with sweat drops. 

Amiboshi wasn't smiling at that time. He felt a dark aura and put out his flute. Small creatures appeared from that road approaching Amiboshi from behind. She looked at them shocked, "Ami… Ami… boshi…" He closed his eyes and started to play the flute. The creatures stopped and turned away. Mizuno looked up to him as he was playing the flute, "Amiboshi?" 

"What do you want from her?" She heard Suboshi asking the enemy. The enemy tsked, "She's one of the maiden that the mother of all creatures desire to get." "Don't you dare take her," They heard someone's protection, it was Amiboshi, "When the star warriors' are still alive, she can't never have her." 

__

'Warriors?' Mizuno pondered, _'What Warriors?' _The enemy was scared of both of twins and ran off with the small creatures. Amiboshi calmed down and put back his flute to his ribbon tied on his waist. 

He turned at her, "Did you got hurt?" Suboshi put back his weapons on his ribbon tied on his waist and tsked.

"Maiden?" She stomped to him, "Where am I? And what the hell you mean about the warriors?" 

"You're in the middle of China, somehow one of the Gods transported you here," Amiboshi had a serious look under the Sakura tree. 

"China?" An eyebrow shot up.

"Middle age China to you," Suboshi was on the other side of the tree, leaning on it. 

"Miaka and Yui are the Maiden of one of the Gods," He added. "My sister… and Yui-chan… are maidens…" She looked down on the grass. 

"But why? Why am I here in the middle aged China?" She looked up at them.

"Don't you think this is a strange world?" Amiboshi looked at her. 

"Come to think about it, yeah," She agreed and stood up, "Is my sister here?" 

"We're not sure about that," She heard Suboshi's voice, "They returned back a year ago." 

"True, but we can bring you to the emperor," He said and she screwed up her face. "What do I got to do with the emperor?"

Miaka hugged Tamahome on the bridge above the reflection of the full moon, "I wish I could be like this forever." The frame of the full moon vanished. 

"Nice try, Miaka," Nuriko pulled the big frame behind from the back. 

"What did you that for?" Miaka yelled angrily with her face bigger than her body as Tamahome had sweat drops, "I made that from the bottom of my heart to date Tamahome under the prettiest full moon." 

"Prettiest? Looks like the ugliest," Tasuki overruled and flamed it out in chibi. Miaka had fires blasting from behind and kicked Tasuki away, "That was my first best drawing." 

"I want to see the emperor," Amiboshi demanded to the guards but he was refused. As Amiboshi was talking and persuading the guards, Mizuno dashed into the forbidden palace and collided with a man. He fell down and Mizuno accidentally kissed him. 

To be continued…
**"I dumped to Hotohori and what? He's the emperor? I walked with him in the garden and he told me about his love to someone. Onii-chan told me that I was absorbed into the book but I didn't believe him. I saw my sister with tears and I hurt her. Tamahome is the character of the book and my sister loved the character? Why did I go into that book? Why always me? That man? He's here again! Why? Let go of me! Let go of me! The next chapter; The Forbidden Palace." ** Review 


	3. Chapter 3: The forbidden Castle

****

Fushigi Yuugi 

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Palace 

"Hey you girl," One of the guards saw her entered in and tried to catch her but Suboshi choked him with his weapon from behind. "If I were you, I won't do such thing." He had an evil grin. [Okay... obviously look very cute...]

"Suboshi?" Miaka spotted him outside the palace and dashed out with the others behind.

"?" Mizuno's eyes widened immensely shocked looking at the sky-blue haired man that she kissed, _"My first kiss…" _She stopped and pulled back looking at the man shutting her mouth. She blushed and reacted by slapping him. She stood up, "Hentai." She ran off. 

Chiciri, the man, felt strange with his eyes closed by his mask. He stood up rubbing his face; "She was gentle."

"Onee-chan, where are you?" She ran through the palace hallway looking for Miaka with her school uniform. She stopped as Hotohori was on her way. He looked at her from top to bottom, "What are you doing?" She stared at him, _"So handsome…' _She shook her head left and right and pointed the 'emperor', "Where's my sister? Why do you have to keep her by your own?" 

Hotohori jumped, "Your sister?" "Get her, guards," A soldier ordered his guards and she squeaked in chibi looking left and right. 

"No need to get her," Hotohori stopped the guards and walked towards her, "Leave her be." The guards obeyed and stopped with sweat drops. "Are you lost, my dear?" His sparkling eyes bright through her eyes. She blushed; his eyes were very interesting to see. 

"You can go now," He ordered his guards. "Yes, your highness," They walked out and she flinched. 

"What? Your highness?" She had vertical lines and looked down, "Er… Am I going to have head hanged?" 

He smiled in a pretty way, "I am not an evil emperor as you think." She looked up at him with a screwed up face, "And I never imagined that this emperor is quite young."

"Amiboshi? Suboshi? What are you doing here?" Miaka asked them from the porch. They turned and Amiboshi was shocked to see her, "Miaka…" 

Suboshi had irritated eyes, "Woi… your sister is here." "Sister?" Nuriko, Tasuki and Tamahome had dotted eyes. "Mizu?" Everyone had crossed arms looking at her. She had sweat dropped, "!" 

"I am 18 years old," Hotohori beamed walking with her in the garden. Her eyes widen in chibi, "Wooo… so early to be an emperor." He looked to her, "And looking for a bride." 

"Bride?" She repeated, "Doesn't this China have pretty ladies? I know it was." 

"I don't want those ladies. They are not good for a handsome, pretty man like me," He said in annoying way looking himself in a small mirror as she had irritated eyes and sweat drop. "But deep inside I like someone very much but yet she loves another man," He said in a disappointed way. 

She tsked, "That girl doesn't know how good you are. You don't have to like a girl who doesn't like you." She flinched as she heard Miaka's voice from behind. "What if that girl is me?"

"Miaka?" Hotohori looked at her, who had her arm on her hip. 

Mizuno had vertical lines and turned at her furious sister, "Onee-chan…" 

"You dare talk ill about me behind me," She punched her head and the others had sweat drops. 

"Sorry…" She apologized with her eyes closed in chibi. 

"Your sister?" Hotohori pointed and Miaka nodded. "If she did something out of control, I'm sorry for her behavior." 

"What do you think I am? A cheap girl?" She had her head bigger than her body. 

"Well… I know you. You always do strange things," Miaka in chibi retorted casually with irritated eyes pointing Mizuno's head. Mizuno's head steamed up and they heard their brother's voice in their mind.

__

"Miaka? Mizu-chan?"

"Onii-chan?" Miaka questioned and Mizuno was looking up the sky. 

__

Good. Mizu-chan is okay," They heard him sighing. 

"Onii-chan, where are you?" She turned around and Miaka stopped her. _"_

Mizuno, you are in the book," They heard him say in a serious way. The cool wind breezes them and Mizuno had her arm crossed, "Yeah… yeah… I know. I am in the book."

"Mizu, he's not joking," Miaka retorted seriously. Mizuno screwed up her face, "If so, how can get out from here?!" 

"Don't you worry," She patted her and she had her eyes filled with happiness, "I have this pendent that can bring us in and out the book." She showed her red crystal pendent. She jumped happily, "Gyah, really?" 

__

"It's not easy as you think, Miaka," Keisuke reminded while Tetsuya was reading the book, _"You two can go out but if you go in again. There's no way, you will able to go out. Especially when Mizuno is now the maiden of another God protector." _

Suddenly Miaka stopped shocked and Mizuno saw her eyes were with tears, "Onee-chan?" 

"No, that's not true. If I can never go in again, I can't never see Tamahome again." 

"Tamahome…?" Mizuno repeated curiously, "Oh the boyfriend of yours…? Wait a minute. Don't tell me he is…" 

__

"Yes, he's a character in the book," Keisuke assured her. She walked backward with sweat drops, "Onee-chan… I…" 

__

"Miaka, you can't stay there forever. You choose your decision," That were the last words Keisuke advised her. 

"Nuriko-san, I feel sorry for braking nee-chan's feelings," Mizuno said sadly on the dining table, "I shouldn't have entered in that stupid damn room following that violet color." 

"You are not to be blamed," They heard Chiciri's voice from the door and she blushed as she had a look at him. "Chiciri, you're here at last," Tasuki looked at him, "Where have you been anyway?"

"Actually," Chiciri walked to her, "Tais-kun told that she was the chosen Maiden of the God Protector." 

"Maiden of God protector?" Everyone pondered curiously. 

"The what?" She had dotted eyes as everyone was looking at her. "A God protector, the God that protects all the four Gods," Tasuki looked at her as she had irritated eyes. She doesn't really believe in Gods though. 

Mizuno looked at the two couples outside in the garden from the window. She rested down her elbows on the window looking at them; "I didn't know Onee-chan loves that man called 'Tamahome' dearly." She transformed into chibi; "He's very handsome though." She jumped as Chiciri said "Hai" to her from behind. "Don't you scare me like that," She said with a screwed up face and blushed as he realized he was the man who she accidentally kissed. 

"Aren't they a good couple?" He looked at the Tamahome and Miaka outside. She looked at them and nodded, "I am to be blamed that onee-chan can't see him anymore." 

"It's not your fault… you are the chosen maiden," He corrected and Mizuno had her eyes wide open. He was the first person who did not go mad over her especially when she blame herself.

"Excuse me…" She blushed, "Sorry about this morning." 

"Morning? Oh… that kiss," He smiled, "It was just an accident. Besides it wasn't my first kiss." She screwed up her face and walked away and harrumphed, "But it was mine." "Huh?"

"Yo, Miaka's sister," She heard Tasuki calling her as he was leaning. 

She turned to him, "What do you want? And my name is Mizuno, for your information." An eyebrow shot up, "Whoa… short-tempered…" She tsked and walked away, "It's non-of-your-business." 

She walked into a room where a servant insisted her to sleep there. She was annoyed and still blaming herself. She felt a dark aura from the window and turned seeing the suspicious man again, "You?" Before she could scream, he shut her mouth with a cloth. Her eyes widened and hit a vase on his head walking to the door. The creatures appeared on the door stopping her and grumbling at her. She stepped back and the man was behind her. She sweats dropped. 

Chiciri felt the aura and dashed to Mizuno's room with the senshis. "Mizuno!" Miaka yelled seeing her in the arms of the enemy. 'Umecha' She moaned with sweat drops and her eyes filled with water. 

"Let go off her," They heard Amiboshi demands. 

The enemy tsked, "We may be fooled by you once but I won't be fooled twice." He clicked his fingers moving his head and the small creatures approached them. Amiboshi used his flute but the creatures' ears were plugged in. 

Miaka's eyes widened, "What's this?" "Miaka, don't get near to them," Tamahome protected her pushing her back. 

"Tamahome, Mizuno wa…" Miaka had her eyes filled with tears worried about her sister's life. "Don't you worry." 

Chiciri pointed his staff to the enemy, "What do you want from her?" "She's the maiden of the God protector. Our mother needs her," He said stepping backwards slowly by slowly pulling Mizuno with him. 

"You stepped in the Forbidden Palace, there's no way you can escape now," Nuriko yelled and the enemy flinched. They heard him hitting the creatures like crazy especially when he was using a table. Mizuno had an extreme sweat drop, _"I haven't seen a woman that strong." _

"We may stepped in the Forbidden Palace but we can escape any time we want," He said and Mizuno bit his arm, "Let go off me, you bastard." She pulled his back and threw him around. 

Miaka sweat dropped, "She always do that when ever someone hold her tight." Mizuno puffed with sweat drops, "If someone dare to touch me, don't think they can escape from me." She flamed out fires from behind. The creatures looked at her and aimed her instead. They jumped to her face and she screamed trying to throw them away, "Get them off!" 

To be continued

**"A pearl was in my waist all the time? But why? How? My sister's decision was the thing I protested but it's for my shake. But if I don't, we can't ever see brother Keisuke anymore. No! I can't leave them. They are my new dear friends. Why do we live separated? Why? My sister had tears when we returned back to the real world. Is this my fault? The next chapter; Miaka's decision." 

Review
**


	4. Chapter 4: Miaka's decision

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 4: Miaka's decision ****

"Get them off me!" Mizuno demanded as the creatures were on her face. They were scratching her face. Chiciri dragged them away from her face and attacked them by using the laser from his staff. [What laser? O.o] 

"Chiciri…" She blushed. "Holy Fire," Tasuki blast fire to them and looked cool, "I love doing that."

She looked at Chiciri as he was helping her. Before she could move, one of the creatures bit her waist and crystal pearl was thrown out from her waist. Miaka yelled, "Mizuno!"

Tamahome's suzaku sign on his forehead; shine and attacked the creatures in a moment. However the other senshis' sign shined too for no reason. They attacked them without thinking somehow.

"That's mother had been looking for," The injured enemy moaned trying to get the pearl. 

"I won't get that if I were you," Nuriko stepped on his head angrily with his original male voice. 

__

"What is that?" Mizuno was hurt looking at pearl, _"All along, that pearl was in me?" _She was sweating, hurt. She saw her sister running over her and hugged her. "Onee-chan…"

"Are you all right?" Her eyes filled with tears holding her beloved sister face. 

"I am fine," Mizuno denied and all the creatures vanished into dusts."I'll be back," The enemy threw a ball to the floor and smoke was coming out. When they tried to get him, he vanished. "Where did he go?" They looked left and right.

Miaka held her sister's waist worrying, "What do you mean you're fine? You're bleeding…" 

"Miaka, let me help," Mitsukake suggested and he healed Mizuno's waist just by facing his right palm to the bleeding part. She then lost conscious. 

"I can't let Mizuno get hurt," Miaka uttered and looked Tamahome, "And I can't leave Tamahome too…" 

"Miaka…" He cuddled Miaka as she was crying. 

"I know this pearl but I can't remember what it is…" Chiciri checked the pearl, where it was placed on a neat pillow. 

"That's one of the pearl that was burned with a woman hundred years ago," Chiriko read the scroll labeled, 'Universal Book of God Protector.'

"Why is it in Mizuno-chan's body?" Nuriko looked outside the pond, "That doesn't make sense." 

Miaka stood up angrily slamming the tabletop; "You should be worrying about me!" "Er…" They all shared the same huge sweat drop. 

__

"My waist…" Mizuno thought reminding again, "There was a pearl in it… what was it?" She stared at the violet colored pearl. "Even then, why is it familiar?" The more she stared it, the more she could see a dark haired man with an old style hat. "Who is it?" She tried to him clearer. She saw him turned smiling to her. He was very cute and looked happy like Chiciri. He smiled at her, "Ayame…"

She woke up with amazement, "Ayame?" "Are you awake already?" She heard Chiciri's voice from the corner. 

"Eh?" She turned to him, "You?" She looked at her body and she was only with her white bra. She blushed and screamed closing herself with the blanket. 

He looked at her with dotted eyes, "What's with you?" 

"Isn't it obvious a girl screams in her bra when a guy is with her?" She scolded angrily. Her cheeks were pink. "?" He looked through her and blushed. He turned, "Oh… sorry…"

"Mizuno…" She saw her sister entered in the room with the others behind them, who had sad expressions, "What's the matter with everyone?" 

Nuriko walked over her and hugged her, "Miaka don't want you suffer so she decided to go back with you and leave Tamahome." 

Mizuno flinched and looked at Miaka, who had a more sad expression, "Why? You don't have to do that because of me!"

"There's no other way, Mizu…" She said with a low voice, "If I let you suffer, no one will forgive me…" Tears flows down and she hugged Tamahome; "I know I can't never leave Tamahome …" Mizuno's eyes trembled and gripped onto the blanket, "Even so, you don't need to be worried about me…" Everyone turned to her. She looked up seriously as her sister; "I don't care what will happen to me. We just stay…"

"Mizu, you don't understand!" Miaka retorted back angrily, "If we don't, we could never see Keisuke ever again." Her eyes widened, "We could never see Keisuke nii-chan ever again?" She looked down depressed, "Then… I supposed we need to leave this place…" "

It's your sister decision," She heard Amiboshi's voice, "You need to follow them…" 

"But… But…" Tears suddenly burst out, "I just can't leave my new dear friends, can I?" She looked everyone in the room and Miaka flinched. 

"Take care, Miaka," Tamahome said with a sad look hugging Miaka tight, "Don't you worry. I will always love you. You'll be forever in the center of my heart." 

"Aww… Tamahome…" Miaka's crying voice said back, "I can never leave you." She stopped and walked backward to Mizuno's side. She looked everyone with tears, "I guess this is good bye."

"Miaka!" Nuriko hugged her crying, "Why do we live separated? Why don't we be in the same world?" Amiboshi, for no reason, walked over to Mizuno, "Hey…" 

She turned to him and flinched when he suddenly hugged her. He stopped and looked through her eyes, "That's for me and Suboshi."

"Why me??" Suboshi retorted angrily in chibi from behind. 

"Amiboshi?" She blushed. 

"Farewell all…" Miaka cried. 

"Miaka!" Tamahome was trying to hug her while Miaka was trying to hug him too but they vanished.

Miaka sobbed beside Keisuke while Tetsuya was beside Mizuno, who was just awaken. She saw her sister crying, "Onee-chan…" 

"I left Tamahome… I left him…" Miaka said sobbing, "…forever…" Keisuke supported her to walk out the restricted area while Tetsuya turned to Mizuno, "Come on. Before the security find us."

"Ah… okay…" She stood up and a book fall off. She turned and picked the book, "Hrm?" She saw her self in the cover and seven people beside them, "? The Maiden of Gensebasu, God Protector of all the realms…?" She thought for a while and put it in her school uniform. 

"Mizuno!" She heard Tetsuya's voice from outside. "Coming," She dashed out and closed the door. 
    
    
    To be continued

**"Shota walked to me disappointed after someone stole my first kiss that rumored to the whole school. I don't mind it at all since I don't like him. He asked me out for a date but I refused. Actually I want to go but I said something that I don't want to say. What's with me? Why I feel that I need to return back? For what is ordered from someone and return my sister to her beloved Tamahome. Yes, I have an assignment but what? The next chapter; Return of the Maiden." **

Review


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the maiden

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 5: Return of the Maiden ****

"G' morning," Mizuno waved to her friends the first day after the holiday. She was studying at Miaka's and Yui's old school; Junior High school while they both were in high school. 

"Mizuno," They waved back, "We called you in the holidays and your brother said you were away. Where were you?" 

"Busy…" She sweat dropped, "Meeting life and death." "?" They pondered. "Someone even stole my first kiss," She blushed and they had dotted eyes. "First kiss?" 

Mizuno sighed and was called by the sensei. "Yuuki, that's the fifth time you sighed." A sweat drop formed behind her head. "Psst…" Her friend called her from her left, "What are you thinking? Is it about the first kiss?" Everyone flinched and looked at her, who blushed, "What are you talking about?" 

"Really? Someone stole Yuuki Mizuno's first kiss?" Her classmates started talking about her. "Eh? Really? She's not a type of a girl who a boy really wants," A girl retorted back while she sulked. "Who is this boy who stole her first kiss?" A friend nudged her from her right, "Is he handsome? From what school?" 

She even blushed redder, "Er… nothing special… though…" 

"Yuuki," The sensei broke the chalk into two, "If you 'did' have your first kiss, you don't have to spread all over the class." 

Everyone looked up to the sensei, "Stand outside the hall." She sighed and walked out. She didn't mind standing outside at all; it wasn't her first time. She was a very naughty girl yet she was very actually good. 

"Is it true, Yuuki?" A very deep voice said from her left. She turned to a tall guy. He was Shota from her class. "Is it true someone stole your first kiss?" 

"Does it matter?" She pouted childishly, "It's just a kiss. I didn't felt anything." 

"But… I am disappointed…" She heard him say and turned to him, "I wish I had stole that kiss instead." She blushed.

"She what?" Yui stopped, "Mizu is maiden too?" 

Tetsuya shrugged, "That's what the book said." When she slammed the table, he burst out his lemon tea, "Yui?" 

"Nakago told me that there will be another maiden soon. The maiden of the God protector, isn't it?" He nodded. She grabbed his arm and dashed out the restaurant, "Yui?" 

__

'I wish I had stole that kiss instead,' Mizuno remembered what Shota said to her, "Does he mean it? I mean, I know he had been having an eye on me all the time." She stopped and saw Chiciri smiling in her mind. She transformed into chibi, "Not him! That damn man don't deserve to stole my first kiss." She was stomping angrily as the other students were looking to her with dotted eyes. 

"It must be here somewhere…" Tetsuya looked for the book with Yui, "It was here a week ago." "Where is it?" Yui whined, "If it's in the wrong hands, we don't know what will happen. If a new chosen maiden is evil, the other world will get the consequences." 

"Why is that?" She heard him asked. 

"The maiden of God protector is not just a maiden. The maiden is very different from all the maidens. They will be given a special power that even a God never gave to their maidens." 

"Suddenly I feel like missing Chiciri," She was drinking in the cafeteria alone. She started boiling, "Why would I miss him? That darn asshole don't under stand my feelings." She tsked and remembered Miaka's look these days. "Onee-chan…" She decided and stood up walking out. 

"Yuuki…" The same voice said before greeted her from behind, "May I talk to you for a minute?" "Hrm?" She turned to him; he was Shota, "Shota-san?" 

"I was wondering…" He pointed his finger to the other finger blushing in chibi, "I was wondering… I was wondering if you could go out with me this Friday night." He whewed. 

"Friday night?" An eyebrow shot up, "Are you asking me out?" 

The students sulked in the corner, "Why my Shota? Why my Shota is asking that girl? Why not me?" Shota Kirara was the most popular guy in school. He was cool, talented, intelligent and very handsome that attracted all the girls but for some reason, he was only attracted to one girl, named Yuuki Mizuno. He had an eye on Mizuno since grade school maybe since then he was still shy. 

"Well, if you say so… yes," He blushed redder. 

Mizuno crossed her arms, "Gyah… I am not sure, Shota-san. All I know I'll be in the national library." She shut her mouth, _'National library? But I don't want to refuse…" _

"National library?" An eyebrow shot up, "Since when you are very energetic to go the national library?" She shrugged with sweat drops, "Gee… I don't know my self but I need to go back." She shut her mouth, _'Why am I saying things that I don't want to do?' _

"Er… back where?" His eyes were dotted baffled. All of a sudden she said again, "I am sorry but I need to return like a real maiden should be…" 

"Yuuki, are you all right?" He was worried and she looked up at him smiling. 

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. That was my practice of being a maiden in my English Literature," She looked scared and waved running, "See you. I really need to go." 

__

'What the hell?' She pondered, _'For the things I said, that's not what I want. National library? Back? As in a real maiden? This can't be happening…" _She stopped and realized she was in front of the national library, "Here?" She then saw a book floating in air. She jerked to it and it was the book. It landed on her hands, "The Universal book of Gods…? Why is it here? I did put it in my table. Unless…" She flinched and saw Tetsuya and Yui running out the building.

"Mizuno, the book was with you all along," Yui said happily, "Why did you took it away? We thought an evil girl took it." 

"Yui-chan…" They flinched and saw Mizuno was serious; "I need to go back in! I must!" Her eyes showed that she was confident to enter back in the book. 

"Mizuno, what are you talking about?" Tetsuya retorted, "Your brother did warned you not to go back. You and Miaka will be stuck in there forever. Do you want that?" 

She was looking at the book, "I know we will be stuck in there forever but there's something I need to accomplish first." "Accomplish?" They questioned. "I feel that someone gave me an assignment but I do not know the assignment unless I am in the book and reveal everything. I am, not for nothing, the chosen maiden, am I?" Her face was serious showing that she need to do it.

"Tamahome…" Miaka was running, heading the national library, "I want to see you… I miss you… I want to be back in your arms." As she was looking at the library, Tamahome's vision was showed as if he was waiting for her, "Miaka…" She stopped as her sister, Yui and Tetsuya were there, "You guys?"

"Nee-chan…" She turned to her, "We are going back." Her face was the real truth. "We are going back to accomplish the assignment that I am supposed to do and return you back to Tamahome." 

"Mizuno…" Her eyes had tears, "Thank you."

"What?" Keisuke reacted as Tetsuya told him about his sisters in the phone, "What do you mean they need to return back? If they do…" 

"Keisuke, please understand your sisters. Miaka can not live without Tamahome while Mizuno was told to do an assignment," Tetsuya said back, "I am calling you just to tell you about this. They said Good bye and if they don't return: Tell mum that we can't do cooking anymore." He hung up and looked at the girls, "Are you ready?"

They nodded with bag packs and all. Yui was ordered the find the other two maidens to help in the assignment. Tetsuya opened the book and pointed the middle page to them, "Good luck, girls." 

Tasuki sighed, "Man, Miaka's not around to let me fool her around." 

"So you like to fool me around, huh?" He heard Miaka's voice from behind and he crashed down. He turned to her and saw both of the girls, "Miaka? Miaka's sister?" 

Miaka punched his head while Mizuno added another; "My name is Mizuno!" 

The others heard Tasuki's crashed down and ran to the sound, "What's all the fuss here?" Miaka was busy stomping at him angrily, "Fool me around, huh?" 

"Miaka…" She heard her beloved calling her. She turned to Tamahome with tears, "Tamahome!" She ran ver him and hugged him. 

"You two returned back here?" Nuriko pointed and Mizuno nodded. 

"I need to do something before anything happens." She glared to Chiciri and walked to him, "From now on, I'll be nice." 

She showed a shaking hand and Chiciri nodded, shaking her head. 

"Waitaminute!" Tasuki yelled through his words, "What do ya'mean 'before anything happens'?"

Mizuno looked at him innocently; "You need to wait for that. Beside I don't really know what it is." She was sticking her tongue out and everyone crashed down. 

"Then, why are you returning here for?" Nuriko yelled angrily. 

"I don't know," She shrugged and Nuriko and Tasuki wanted to give her a piece of their minds, "I really don't know!!"

"Oh… so the maiden returned," A woman deep voice said from a dark cave and the small creatures surrounded her, "You done a big mistake, maiden. Soon, you'll be in my grips." She fisted and a red pretty woman was shown. 
    
    To be continued

**"I didn't regret returning back into the book. I realized I had feelings towards Chiciri but does he have feelings towards me? I mean I am so dirty and naughty, who would like me? The man in my dream was Tomite, Ayame's fiancee and one of the Genbu's senshi but what does I got to do with them? I mean I never meet them. The pearl, it divided into to 7 and headed to the west, why? This must be a sign and the answer must be in the west! And it must be waiting for me. But what if danger awaits me there? I can't think about that. I got friends like Chiciri to protect me. The next chapter; The seven Gensebasu Pearls." Review **


	6. Chapter 6: The seven Gensebasu Pearls

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 6: The seven Gensebasu pearls 

"Er… what's this for?" Chiciri stupidly asked showing up a racket. To him, it was strange especially when Mizuno was wearing a strange dress. "And what's does that dress means?" He pointed, "Lastly, what I am supposed to do with this?" He sweat dropped raising up a racket. 

"I want to play tennis, okay?" She said ready to hit a ball, "Hit it will the racket you are holding." 

"Mizuno!" Miaka's angry voice echoed in the palace and Mizuno crashed down. "You are supposed to be reading the scrolls with Chiriko and what are you doing now?" Miaka was scolding her sister, who was hiding behind Chiciri, "You did say you need to accomplish this assignment thingy." 

A dark aura surrounded her, "I do want to accomplish it but reading an old version of Chinese characters are worse than history." 

Miaka had irritated slits and dragged her left ear. She squeaked. "Old version of Chinese characters or what? You can give those credits to Chiriko only," She scolded pulling her to the palace. Mizuno whined childishly, "Let me go! I don't want to read them!"

Chiciri smiled, "Miaka, let me help you." They looked at him stupidly. "Mizuno, let me teach you the Chinese characters." He gave her a hand to stand up. Chiciri was the only one who was still nice to her although she does bad things. He only gives her an advice that she loves to listen. Even his face doesn't usually show he was angry. Somehow he was a wise man that Mizuno wanted in a family. She nodded and stood up with his help; "See you." 

She waved to her sister, who was with dotted eyes; "She's strange when Chiciri suggested something."

Mizuno listened to him while staring at him, _'He is very kind… wonder he likes me too? Especially after the kiss…"_ She was looking at him very moment while standing on a chair as her waist lay on the table.She blushed and realized Chiciri was holding her forehead and his face barely meet hers; "Are you sick?" 

She walked backward in chibi, "I am not sick. Sick is for kids." She suddenly squeaked and felt an aura as someone held her bottom.

Meanwhile, Tasuki was bored and saw Mizuno standing on the chair. Since her skirt was short, he looked at her panties and hold on her bottom. She moved backward on the table beside Chiciri. "Small 'but' you got there," Tasuki smiled widely in chibi. 

She griped her fist blushing, "How dare you…" She slapped him, "You touched my bottom." 

"Mou… what were you doing?" Chiciri sighed, "That's not you." She was still blushing yet very furious. She pouted and walked out.

"Lord Hotohori?" Mizuno saw Hotohori looking outside the castle window. He turned to her and smiled, "Did you see?" 

"See what?" An eyebrow shot up and she looked outside the window seeing Miaka and Tamahome showing the pearl to the people. 

"Look at this enchanted pearl," Tamahome attracted the people with the help of Miaka, "This is not an ordinary pearl." "?" Everyone thought and an old man said he knew it. 

"That pearl belonged to the Gensebasu's maiden," He claimed and everyone started to fuss out, "How can it be here when it was burned with her remains?" 

"?" Tamahome and Miaka looked at each other, "Gensebasu?" "Onee-chan, Tamahome, what are you doing?" They heard Mizuno's voice coming from the gate of the castle. Every citizen gazed at her and the old man's eyes widened immensely with sweat drops. He bowed to her, "Lady Ayame." Others were surprised and bowed her too. 

She flinched stupidly, "? What's with you all?" 

"They are pleased to have you as the wife of Hotohori," Hotohori joked holding onto her with stars above them. She had vertical lines and turned to him with a crooked look, "You wish!"

She stopped and looked the citizen, "Ayame? Did you just say Ayame?" She remembered the time when a man was visualized from the pearl, in her dream, called her Ayame. She sat down with the old man, in chibi; "Do you know a man who looked like this?" She drew a man on the ground.

"Oh, that's Tomite, one the of Genbu's senshi," He smiled, "By the way, I heard he was Lady Ayame's fiancee." 

"Fiancee?" She repeated and thought, _'He is kinda cute.' _She stopped as she felt the pearl started to shine. She turned and everyone was staring at it. She stood up with a serious face; just like before; when she was showing her confident face to his sister, Yui and Tetsuya, and approached the pearl. It floated through the air shinning and landed onto her hands, also just like before, when the book landed on her hands. It shone brighter and her hair was blown up. She lost consciousness.

"What happened here?" Nuriko ran out with the others from the castle after they saw the bright light from outside. They saw Mizuno on the ground while the pearl divided into seven pearls. They had Chinese writing on it, kind of letters like the senshis.

"Uh?" Mizuno woke up and realized she was in bed. She sighed, "It was all a dream…" 

"It's not a dream," She could hear the man's voice that she loved to listen. She turned to him, "Chiciri?" 

"What magic did you do the pearl?" Tasuki was in chibi yelling at her. She and Chiciri sweat dropped and the sweat drop became bigger with Nuriko hit him with a table.

"Pearl?" She jumped from the bed and ran out looking at the pearls, "These pearls… are very familiar…" There were seven pearls with different colors. Before she could reach them, they suddenly shine and went to the west. She fell down, "What the-?" 

"Those pearls?" Chiriko pointed, "Where are they going?" "It looks like it is heading the west," Mitsukake said and they saw Mizuno was looking at the west direction, "Mizuno?"

"People," She turned to them, "I got the feeling we need follow those pearls." "?" A question mark dragged out from their heads. "We are going to the west!" She claimed seriously with proud grin. "What?" They all had stupid expressions.
    
     To be continued

**_

"I was told Nuriko was a man that surprised me a lot when Nuriko was a beautiful lady. Chiciri and the others were worried about my disappearance. I met a woman that had the same looks as me but different hair with some of her friends. She must be my great-great grand mother with the same look as me. But actually who are they? The next chapter; Tokyo."
_**

Review


	7. Chapter 7: Tokyo

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ps~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

__ ****

Chapter 7: Tokyo

"Miaka, walk on your feet," Nuriko retorted angrily as she was drooling on Tamahome's back. 

"Shut up," Miaka said back, "I am trying to get my beauty sleep." Everyone sweat dropped. 

Mizuno looked left and right in the forest, "Excuse me? But where the hell are we?" She itch her hair baffled with question marks all over. She saw Chiciri pointing towards the sun, "The sun shows that, it heads to west." He smiled to her, who blushed.

"So we are heading to the sun's direction," Tasuki said from behind puffing in chibi. 

Chiciri nodded, "You are on a rock." 

"Hey, I am very tired," He whined childishly in chibi, "I haven't been walking for the past few years." 

Tamahome tsked, "You're getting old." He turned to him with veins popping out, "Who you calling old?"

"?" A long dark blue haired girl, who looked like Mizuno yet with different hair, found the pearl, a violet one. It was shinning prettily and she liked it. She picked it up and brought it home.

"I am back," She said to the a place where it was labeled, 'Kamiya Dojo.' 

"Welcome back," A voice said from the open space. He had a long red hair with a cross scar on his left cheek. He was Himura Kenshin; "What do you got there?" 

"I found this on my way back," She showed the violet pearl and he smiled. "I found the same pearl too but it's white," he showed a white one. 

She squeaked, "Why do you have the white one instead?" 

"? Hrm, so you guys have it too?" They turned after they listened their friends' voice; "We got one too." They were two men on the door with a pearl on their hands. 

"? Eh, Sano and Gau have it too?" She retorted back in chibi. Gau was a bird haired boy in about the girl's age too and had a blue pearl while Sano who was a chicken haired guy in about Gau's age too, had a red pearl.

"Aww… come on, Sakura," Sano said back, "Although we are men, it doesn't mean we don't pick these up." 

Gau sighed, "I wished I could give it to Kaoru-san but I got the feeling we need this." They all had a serious look and they crashed down as a cute guy surprised them from behind. 

"Ai? I got it too," He showed a green pearl and Sakura squeaked louder. "Soujirou! Don't scare us like that!" She yelled and stopped, "Why does you 'men' has pretty colour?" 

"Er… color? What does it got to do with colour?" They pondered.

"Where are we?" Miaka pondered looking at people around. It was far away from China. They had been wandering for the past 4 days. 

"This look like Tokyo," Tamahome pointed as he saw women with kimonos and boys with Yukata [I am not sure that it's name]. 

"Tokyo?" Mizuno repeated in chibi and high-five Miaka; "Lets find our great great grand parents." 

"You got it," Her sister agreed and before they could dash away in chibi; Nuriko dragged their collars. "Behave girls," He said angrily. 

Suddenly the senshis heard someone was watching them. "I think they had been following us," Mitsukake warned seriously. 

"Heh… let's have fun," Tasuki clenched his fist seriously, ready for battle and Chiciri stopped him. 

"Not here," he said back with his usual look that Mizuno had never seen before, "They are so many innocent people here." 

They walked to the streets of Tokyo and everyone thought they were strange. "We are still the same," Miaka whined; "We are the same humans as them." 

"Lady Miaka," Chiriko said from behind and sweat dropped.

"Different as in we're from China," Amiboshi pointed smiling from behind and surprised everyone.

"Amiboshi!" Suboshi felt ashamed instead. 

"Did you followed us from behind?" Tasuki crossed his arms. 

"Suboshi was worried about Mizuno all day long so suggested us to follow you guys from behind," he said back and looked at his twin, "Right?" He blushed and got a look from Mizuno. 

"Worried?" She said looking at him and smiled, "Thank you for your concern, Suboshi. But I couldn't imagine that you are worried about me since I thought you hated me." He blushed even more and pointed his finger to the other finger speechless.

"Okay, no flirting in front of me," Nuriko stopped them angrily and Tasuki teased him that Nuriko was just jealous since Hotohori didn't like him. 

"Lord Hotohori? Nuriko-san likes Lord Hotohori?" Mizuno repeated and smiled applauding, "Good. Then, you can be Lord Hotohori's queen. He's very lonely, you know! " Everyone sweat dropped and nearly crashed down. Nuriko smiled innocently. "What?" She looked at them; "Nuriko-san is very pretty, why don't Lord Hotohori like her?" 

Nuriko opened his dress and his chest; "For your information, Mi-zu-no. I am a man." 

That surprised Mizuno. A dark aura surrounded her and checked Nuriko's front with dotted eyes. "You're not… uh... woman…?" She smiled stupidly. 

"That must be hard for her," Tasuki nodded; "HE does ACT like a WOMAN." Nuriko hit him, "Watch your mouth."

Mizuno looked down depressed and sighed; "Nuriko was too good to be woman…" Her eyes filled with tears and raised her fists in chibi, "I adore Nuriko as she… I mean he was a good model…" 

"Model?" They sweat dropped and Nuriko laughed in a high pitch.

Mizuno stopped and stood up seriously, "I felt an aura…" 

"?" Everyone looked at her, "What aura?" She started dashing and pushed every one, who was on the way, _'Someone is calling me… who is it?'_

"Mizuno, wait up!" They yelled from behind and they lost her. "Where is she?" Tasuki looked left and right. 

"Er… Mind I tell you guys something?" Amiboshi pointed up; "She is good in getting lost." Suboshi nodded and everyone sweats dropped. "Okay guys," Chiciri said, as in the oldest, "Split up and find her." They agreed and split. 

Mizuno stopped in front of a dojo with sweat drops panting, "Where am I? I can't hear the one calling me anymore…" She looked left and right, "Nee-chan…? Tamahome…? Chiciri…?" Her lips started shaking as she transformed in chibi, "Don't tell me I am lost…" 

"Yes?" She heard a very pretty voice coming from the dojo. Mizuno's eyes sparkled seeing a very pretty woman with long dark blue hair wearing a purple kimono, "Yes, may I help you?" 

Mizuno flinched, "Er…" 

"Sakura? Is that you?" She questioned and Mizuno had dotted eyes, "What have you done to your hair?" Question marks were all over her head. "What are you wearing?" She looked down to her skirt; "You're wearing a mini skirt?" She sighed and pulled her arm; "If Kenshin sees you in that, no one knows what he'll say." 

"Ken~shin?" She was dragged inside. 

"Excuse me? I don't know you," Mizuno corrected. 

"Don't fool me," She said back, "And you can't fool me, Sakura. What have Gau been teaching you in those days anyway?" 

"? EH?" Gau was pointing to himself with the others around him, "Me? Kaoru-chan?" 

"Of course you," The girl pointed him, "What have you been teaching Sakura in those younger days? Now, she's trying to fool people." 

"Fool?" Sakura pointed herself with dotted eyes, "I am not fooling people." The girl gazed at her, "How did-?" She looked at Mizuno, who was with irritated eyes, "Who are you?" 

"Who do you got there?" Sano pointed and looked her legs, "Pretty legs though." She blushed. 

"Who might you be, little girl?" Sakura crossed her arms looking at Mizuno and had her jaw dropped down, "What the-?" 

"I don't know whether I am seeing it now," Kenshin pointed her in chibi, "She's definitely looked like Sakura." Mizuno stared at the girl with dark blue hair and blushed, _'She's very pretty…' _

"Am I looking my reflection?" She pointed at Mizuno with dotted eyes, looking at the others, who shrugged. 

"You act merely like a human girl," Kaoru was combing her brown light hair, "Not like someone I know." She glared at a woman who was in the corner. It was Sakura, pouting childishly alone. 

__

'She must be my great-great grandmother,' Mizuno was looking at Sakura. 

"Where do you come from, little girl?" Sano asked with a bone in his mouth. 

"Well, somewhere here," She looked down and caught a glimpse of Kenshin. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"Yuuki Mizuno," She smiled and the pearls, in their pockets, shine. "What the-?" "The pearls? How did you-?" She pointed at them and they looked baffled.

To be continued

**"Sakura gone mad after the pearls they found shone as I told my name in addition she felt a strange aura from me. I corrected that I was not evil but when Chiciri came to proof it, she stopped. The enemy captured Miaka to exchange for me since they knew I loved her dearly. Tamahome saved her and I was envious, she's not lonely as I am anymore. Chiciri warned me but it was too late, I was caught. Am I going to die here? Where are my senshis that supposed to protect me? The next chapter; The five senshi. **

Review 


	8. Chapter 8: The five senshis

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 8: The five senshis 

The pearls shone from the strangers' pockets as Mizuno told her name. "What the-?" "The pearls?" Mizuno stood up pointing at them, "How did you guys- have them?"

"AAAA!" Miaka messed up her hair, "When she's lost, there's no way we can find her." 

"Calm down, Miaka," Tamahome retorted with a soft tune, "Maybe the others must had found her." 

She stopped seriously and something headed towards her, she suddenly fainted and was taken away. "Miaka, we need to find the others before-" He turned and Miaka was not around, "Miaka?" 

"Why are they shinning?" Sakura pondered as all the pearls were floated through the air and approached Mizuno, "You owned them, don't you?" 

"I don't really know…" She stuttered back with a soft tune and the pearls landed back; as if the spells of the floating, stops. 

Sakura stood up and pointed angrily at her, "Who are you? What are you doing in Tokyo?" She looked up at Sakura, scared.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called her up and dumped to the others. "Where's Miaka?" Nuriko was worried. 

"I lost her," He replied and blamed himself. "Don't blame yourself," Chiriko said patting him. 

"I think they had made a move," Amiboshi said seriously and played up the flute, tracing where was Mizuno. 

"Sakura-domo, calm down," Kenshin said to her with the help of the others as she was grabbing Mizuno up, who was with sweat drops. "I feel an aura from you, a high aura. No one in this world has this except the evil woman brood in the east," She said angrily, "Who are you? Speak up!" 

"Uh…" Mizuno had her eyes closed, "I am not who you think I am. I came from the future since I was the chosen maiden. I don't know what maiden but I am a maiden of a God." 

"Maiden of a God?" Sakura said back with her eyes dark green, "If you are a maiden, proof it!"

"We can prove it," Chiciri appeared on the door and pulled out a chi and pushed her away beside Kenshin; "We are the Suzaku senshis." 

"Chiciri?" Mizuno looked at him relieved and stopped the others to fight with them. Kenshin, Sano, Soujirou, Gau, Sakura and Kaoru's eyes widen in amazement, "Suzaku senshis?" 

"The pearls?" Chiriko pointed. Sakura looked down and apologized, "I am sorry, Mizuno but when it comes to my anger to enemies, nothing can stop me until you proof it." Mizuno smiled and forgave her. She looked at her friends and stood up, "Where's my sister?"

"Let go of me, you big old hag," Miaka yelled and the enemy had his eyes plugged in, ready and knew Miaka was a big mouth, "When my friends are here, you can't defeat them." 

"Try me," He said and a few monstrous creatures were coming from the dark. Her eyes widen, "What the-?" "Meet our mother's new breed, Groten," He introduced as the creatures were drooling, "And they eat humans." Miaka sweat dropped, _'Tamahome…' _

"Are you sure onee-chan is here, Amiboshi?" Mizuno assured. "I am sure," Amiboshi replied seriously. 

"You don't have to come with us," Tasuki scolded Sano and Gau. "For the things I made to the maiden? I don't think I need to go off as if I did nothing," Sakura said. 

"I agree," Kenshin nodded holding up his reversed katana. "Hey, they are not 'just' enemies," Nuriko reminded. "And we are not 'just' citizens," Gau smiled back and the other had evil grins. Eyebrows shot up.

"I can sense a maiden aura," The man said and pulled Miaka out. 

"Onee-chan!" Mizuno reacted running out the bushes. 

"Wait!" They called. "Just as I expected," The man said and Miaka's mouth was tied up, 'um… um… um… (Save yourself.)" She had sweat drops. 

"Don't worry, Miaka," Tasuki raised up his Iron Tessen, "I'll help you. Dragon Fi-" He was stopped; in chibi by Chiciri, "What did you that for?" He yelled to him angrily, fisting in chibi form. 

"Tasuki, patient. If you do that, you'll burn Miaka too," Chiciri said and Tasuki had an angry look from Miaka with an extreme sweat drop. "Sorry, Miaka," He apologized and Tamahome grabbed him up in chibi, "I apologize to Tama-chan too." He had irritated slits. 

"Those creatures?" Sakura pointed seriously seeing the small creatures, "Why are they here?" "You know these creatures?" Chiriko asked and they all nodded. 

"They are from the east," Kenshin retorted, "I heard they were produced in China." "Once a man brought some of them here and we have to eliminate them before they increase in number," Gau explained. 

"They are not easily beaten," Sano replied, "but don't you worry, pretty." He was talking to NURIKO. The senshis sweat dropped as Nuruko just smiled innocently. "We can destroy the- What the???" He pointed with his jaw dropped down as Tasuki just eliminated half of the small creatures with just a single blow of fire. Sano dashed towards him in chibi as everyone looked at him with dotted eyes, "What fan do you have there? How did fire come out from out? Where did you get that? Can I hold it?" He was jumping in chibi childishly as Tasuki was raising his iron tensen [Paper fan, Gee, I don't know what's its call as.]

Gau, Kenshin, Soujirou sweat dropped as Sakura fisted angrily with veins popping out, "Sano! Come back this instant!" 

Tamahome was using his martial arts abilities to save his beloved Miaka but since the creatures were all around his body, he can't even hit one of them, until he uses his chi blasts. Chiciri was freezing his opponents while protecting Mizuno. [Er… I don't why but he's a very protective person especially to Mizuno. Maybe because no one is protecting her.] Nuriko was using his usual superhuman abilities and Sano has his jaw dropped down, wandering. Amiboshi was hitting the creatures by playing his flute while Suboshi was attacking them.

"Don't worry, Miaka," Tamahome said with his chi blasts. _'Onee-chan is lucky,' _Mizuno thought alone, _'She got a protective boyfriend… Whenever there's danger, Tamahome will always protects her.' _She looked at Tamahome's move just to save her sister. Actually she was envious in this; she never had someone to protect her, like a father does. She looked down disappointed. 

"Mizuno!" Chiciri warned but the man was behind her pulled her right arm behind her back. She screamed and everyone stopped battling. "Let her go," Chiciri demanded but he was ignored.

"Mizuno!" Miaka yelled back after Tamahome untied the ribbon, which was tied on her mouth. "Now I got the maiden," The man said walking backwards and clicked his finger, "You can come out now, brothers." 

"Brothers?" Chiciri repeated and felt an evil aura behind him, "What the?" "What in seven hell is that?" Tasuki looked up at the monstrous creatures, "If they are edible, I would have it to my gang."

"Meet mother's new breed," The man had an evil grin, "They feeds on human's meat." Sakura predicted something and yelled to everyone, "Don't let them enter the village." 

"You're good in predicting, Sakura," Soujirou smiled and Gau hit them. "Stop flirting her." 

Mizuno gasped as the man scratched her neck with a sharp knife. He licked her blood and her eyes widen. "Hrm… mother was right about you. Your blood is beyond than humans'." 

She shut her eyes in pain as he was licking more of her blood and she couldn't get loose as he was holding her tight. Suddenly the color of violet surrounded her and her hair was blown up so she got loose. She made the jewels from dojo flew to them, heading towards the five founders. They shine the five people and it did something in a second.

"The jewels?" Chiriko pointed curiously and saw the five people having dark eyes. There were letters shinning from Kenshin's forehead, Sakura's right shoulder, Sano's right palm, Gau's left palm and Soujirou's chest. "That's…" Chiriko pointed, "The Chinese letters of Maiden of Gensebasu's senshis!"

Everyone was surprised what Chiriko had said and looked at them. 

To be continued

**_

"Are they my senshis that supposed to protect me when I am in danger? The friends I just meet and found were my senshis. But where's the other 2? Should it be 7? We headed again to west and I saw a light that no one could see but me. Chiciri told me not to go there. What is that light? Why is it attracting me to go there? And someone is calling me from there. Who is it? Tell me! The next chapter; The Light."
_**

Review


	9. Chapter 9: The Light

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 chaps~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

**** Chapter 9: The light 

"Those are the Chinese letters of Maiden of Gensebasu's senshis'!" Chiriko pointed and everyone gazed at them surprised.

Kenshin, with red, sharp eyes, pointed his reversed katana like a steady samurai. Sakura's eyes were dark green and were fisting with a high aura surrounding her. Sano was fisting his grips that it was giving sounds. Gau and Soujirou were different. Gau's arms were surrounded with fire and he can throw or use or even blast them to opponents while Soujirou's weapon was producing water as if he was a magician or something. They attacked the Groten just a wink of an eye and they looked at the man, who was behind Mizuno. She had her eyes still without pupils and her hair was still blowing up. 

The man vanished, "This isn't over yet!"

Mizuno blinked and looked at her friends. She fainted and lost consciousness. Her senshis were shaking their heads in chibi and had their eyes squinted, "Huh? What happened?"

"Gensebasu's senshis?" Kenshin pointed while Sakura was looking at the letter on her right shoulder in chibi, "Sakura-domo, what are you doing?" He had sweat drops. 

"Wow!" She said in chibi, "I never thought I would be chosen to be one of the Maiden's senshis." A pan was thrown to her head. A bump was produced on her head with swirls in her eyes.

"Sakura, act like a woman once," She was Kaoru. She doesn't like Sakura to act like a MAN; she wanted her to be a real woman. "It's a good thing, your descendent don't get what you are now." She was referring to Mizuno. 

"At least Mizuno has her protection now from that man…" Nuriko said and had dotted eyes, "What his name again?" "He's immortal, a half-breed of a human. His name is Grupeal," Chiriko explained and Amiboshi sulked. "That's my line." He sighed.

"I've checked Mizuno," Mitsukake said, "She's fine. I've healed her cut." 

Miaka sighed, "You've got me worried there." "So we are the protection of that pretty girl?" Sano pointed and looked at Kenshin and Sakura, who were in the corner, "Naa? Grand-parents?" 

"Huh?" They had dotted eyes and they blushed, understood something. For some reason, Sakura pulled out an aura that pushed Sano to the wall, "What the-?"

"You have the power of chi blasts," Chiciri explained, "Just like me and Tamahome." He pointed at him. "Chi?" She repeated and jumped in chibi, "That's superb." 

"Er… hate to interrupt but what's my power and Soujirou's?" Gau pointed showing his palms with fire while Soujirou's katana produced water. 

"Gau-san's power is fire producing from both hands, just like Tasuki-san, but his fire is produced from his fan," Chiriko pointed and Tasuki harrumphed. "While Soujirou-san's katana produced water when ever you swing it to your enemy," He added.

"Ano…" Kenshin pointed with dotted eyes, "Are you, by any chance, the young talented intelligent Ou Dukun?" 

He nodded, "Yes, I am. But you may call me Chiriko." 

"He is alike me," A hedgehog kinda hair neared him, he was Yahiko, Sakura's little brother. He was as tall as Chiriko. 

"Should we be going now?" Suboshi was annoyed from the front dojo; "We don't have time. We need to find the other two senshis." 

"Calm down, dear brother," Amiboshi said in a strange tune, flapping his hand to his brother in chibi, "There's so many time." 

"Eh?" Mizuno just woke up and realized she was on somebody's back. It was warm. Her eyes widened as she realized she was on Chiciri's back, "Chiciri?" 

"Are you awake already?" Chiciri looked back at her. She blushed, "What are -? Don't you think I am heavy?" 

"Not as heavy as the pig Miaka," Tasuki retorted correcting in chibi while Miaka screwed up her face beside Tamahome, who had extreme sweat drop. "Who you calling 'pig'?" Miaka kicked his head from behind in chibi. 

"Uh…" Mizuno put herself down, "I can walk by myself now." 

"Awake already, Mizu-chan?" Sakura waved with her friends behind. "Sakura-san?" "We are your senshis," Gau pointed smiling, "We here to protect you." 

"Kaoru-san, you don't have to follow us," Soujirou was worried, "You may be killed." 

"Don't worry," Yahiko was behind Kaoru, "Gau can protect his beloved." Kaoru blushed and hit his head.

"Senshis?" An eyebrow shot up, "What senshis?" 

"Every maidens have senshis to protect them from enemies. Like your sister, these 7 are her senshis," Amiboshi pointed the seven senshis, "While me and and Suboshi are Yui's senshis." He added and Mizuno had swirls in her eyes with question marks all over. 

"It's not worth it to explain her those things, she's not really good in maths," Miaka sighed in chibi. 

Mizuno was confused with numbers above her head while Chiciri was trying to help her up smiling as usual. 

"Don't you think I am good, Nuriko-chan," Sano said with an annoying tune of flirting him as the others sweat dropped. 

"Don't call me 'Nuriko-chan'," Nuriko grabbed him up to the air with irritated eyes. 

"Whuaa… such strong arms. Never seen a woman like you," He added in chibi and Nuriko had veins popping out. 

"But…" They heard Chiriko's voice from behind, "Where are the last two senshis?" 

"All the jewels headed to Tokyo so those two must be near by," Mitsukake retorted and saw Gau playing with fires, "Gau-kun, you would supposedly burn out the forest."

Gau stopped with dotted eyes, "Aww… sorry." Soujirou appeared and swung his katana, which water flow out to the fires. 

"Cool," Mizuno said in chibi, "Wonder there are a person who can summon snow?" "Looks like it going to rain," Chiriko looked up the sky and they run to a small cave.

"How can you tell?" Yahiko had irritated eyes and Kaoru hit his head. "Behave." Between Kaoru and Sakura, Kaoru usually scold him maybe this is because Sakura didn't had the time to be a real responsible sister or maybe Sakura was the same as him. [Who knows?] 

Suddenly drips of rain landed on the ground and Yahiko screwed up his face. "See?" Chiriko smiled. 

"Let's battle who'll make the bigger fire camp," Tasuki challenged Gau in chibi. He nodded with an evil grin while the others sweat dropped from the corner. "Fire Dragon!" He said and swung his paper to the woods. 

"Haaaa!!" Gau played the fire from his palms and his clothes got burn. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Heh…" Tasuki blew his paper fan, "Guess I am better than you."

"That's because you are more experience than Gau," Kaoru scolded angrily right in front of Tasuki, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Yahiko transformed into chibi, "Chk¬" 

"Water! Water, Souj-chan! And Fast!" Gau was in chibi pleading to Soujirou, who sweat dropped and summoned water. Steam was all over the cave as Gau was with sweat drops, "Remind me not to play with fires anymore." 

"Wonder when will the rain stops?" Miaka looked out the cave worried, "It's been half of day since it started raining." 

"Can you guys see that light from there? I saw that ever since this afternoon," Mizuno jerked to the light and everyone turned out to the way she was looking. They shook their heads. "But it is there. Look!" 

"The light…" She heard Chiciri said from behind, "Is it on the north of the cave?"

She nodded, "Yes. Can you see it?" 

"No… but all I know from Tais-kun is that, the light, which a maiden could see, is a sign to forbid her to go into that place or the following forest," Chiciri explained and Mizuno looked up at him. 

"But I don't see any light," Miaka used a binocular and Tamahome and Tasuki transformed into chibi, anxious to hold it. "Gemme! Gemme!" They looked like a puppy asking for food in chibi form. 

"Forbidden ka?" Mizuno looked at the light again and it shone brighter that she desired to go there to know the reason. 

To be continued

**"Why am I controlled? I am walking towards the forest. Why? Chiciri did tell me not to go there but I am going in the forest. I can't hear you, Chiciri! I don't want to be eaten by those ugly beings! Chiciri, help me! The next chapter; The Grupeal Forest." Review **


	10. Chapter 10: The Grupeal Forest

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 ~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Chapter 10: The Grupeal forest 

Everyone was asleep in that cave and it was still raining heavily. "How can you sleep when every boys are snoring?" Mizuno was irritated but she was not the only one, Kaoru and Chiciri weren't asleep too.

"I wonder what girl you are," Kaoru hit Sakura's head with a paper fan; "You even snore when you are asleep." 

"Aaa…" She woke up and turned, "Don't disturb me." But she wasn't the only girl who snored; Miaka was too. Chiciri was awake because he watching over the night.

"Chiciri, you can go to sleep now. I can watch up for the night," Mizuno suggested and had her eyes irritated, "Since I couldn't sleep because they are snoring…" 

Chiciri smiled and said, "It's okay. I couldn't sleep myself." He then had dotted with Mizuno when Kaoru was lying on Gau's chest in chibi.

"You're warm," She said in chibi, "I wish I could be like this forever." Gau was however snoring and drooling, didn't realized that she was doing that. Mizuno sweat dropped and turned, "Lets just say I didn't saw that." She saw the light again and it attracted her to go there. She leaned on the wall and at last, had her eyes shut and went into a deep sleep.

In her dream, she felt that someone was calling her. _"Who is it?" _She pondered and opened her eyes. It was dark and no was around. She saw the light instead. She was floating but she didn't realize it. _"Who are you?" _She asked someone with a soft voice. The light was as if it was breathing, it looked like moving. _"Come here, my child…" _It said in a soft way yet evil sound. 

Chiciri was leaning holding his staff. As he looked up, he saw Mizuno, "Mizuno? Where are you going?" He stood up and saw her turned to him smiling. He flinched and stared to her eyes, "You are controlled!" She smiled widely and walked out the cave. "Mizuno!" The Grupeals, growling to stop him. He saw Mizuno heading to the North and called up his friends.

"Uh! Uh! What is it?" Tasuki had dotted eyes and Chiciri hit his head with his staff, "Hey, what did you do that for?" 

"Wake up!" He said angrily, "Mizuno is heading to that forest!" "What?" 

"Not these ugly creatures again," Sakura kicked them in chibi. Although it didn't do any injury, it was worth it. Kenshin was the only one who can eliminate them in one strike, uh, he is using his katana. Gau, eventually, scared to use his fire abilities. Soujirou, however was cool, using with his weapon to summon water. He was one smart warrior.

"Uh? Tamahome?" Miaka rubbed her eyes when he was protecting her.

"Sussh…" He warned, "Don't let them hear you." She looked outside the cave and saw the others battling. Chiciri vanished using his cone hat and it blew away. His hat landed on a tree. 

"So are you the Maiden of Gensebasu?" A lady with pink ponytail asked Mizuno stopped in front of her. Mizuno nodded and she was still controlled. The lady, who was called as Labie, walked towards her and turned around her, "Just as mother said, she is the chosen one." 

"I told you," A deeper voice said and he was her older brother who tried to catch Mizuno since the beginning, "You did well, imouto." 

"I am after all Grupeal's sister," She was flattered and opened up her jaw. She was ready to bite Mizuno's neck. 

Chiciri jumped from the tree branch and attack his chi blast towards Labie who was avoiding it. "Heh, Chiciri from the suzaku seven as good as expected," She said still confident. 

"Don't to touch her not even one finger," He claimed protectively and red flames were produced from behind. She looked at her creatures and clicked her fingers, "I'll give him all to you." They drooled and walked towards Chiciri and they battled.

Labie and Grupeal fled away and Mizuno, who was still controlled, followed from behind, "Let's go somewhere quiet." 

"Mizuno, stop! Don't follow them!" Chiciri screamed but she wasn't paying attention and suddenly his mask broke. He stood carefree and looked confident as they vanished, "So you want the hard way…" He had a serious look and attacked them. 

"That's done," Tasuki sighed, "That was a tuff one." 

"I wish I could know how to use my powers…" Gau whined childishly in chibi behind Mitsukake. 

"You should learn it from Tasuki," He suggested. 

"Him?" Gau pointed Tasuki, "That bandit? No way." 

Soujirou smiled, "But that's the only way." 

"I am not JUST a bandit!" Tasuki overruled angrily with a death glare, "I am the master of the bandit! More experienced!" 

"Let's continue where we were disturbed," Labie said away from the last pace. "Ready, sister?" The brother said. "Ready when you are," She replied. 

"Dream reveal!" Mizuno's eyes widened and saw a beautiful place. She loved it with her parents, Keisuke and Miaka.

To be continued
**"Chiciri! I still can't hear you! Where are you? You're hurt, why? I am sorry, it's my fault! Wait a second, what's that scar? Did I make you have that? I am sorry. No matter what, I like the Chiciri inside you. I still like you. The next chapter; Chiciri's protection. The face behind the mask." **

Review


	11. Chiciri's protection The Face behind the...

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 chaps~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

****

Chapter 11: Chiciri's protection. The face behind the mask. 

The wind was strong that night and Chiciri was no where in sight. The others started a search party. 

"It's cold..." Kaoru cuddled herself; "Sakura, don't you feel cold." 

"At this time?" An eyebrow shot up; "No!" She had irritated eyes and felt a evil aura, there's more coming!"

"What?" Kaoru shrieked back childishly as they started to fight.

The storm was ordinary that night and the wind was getting stronger and stronger. "So pretty..." Labie held onto Mizuno's face, "If I drink your blood. I'll be the most prettiest woman on this planet..." She laughed in a high pitch, "Keep dreaming. I assure you there will be no pain."

__

"Nee-chan, wait, don't go without me!" Mizuno was in the dream world in a form of a little girl. She was running from behind following Miaka, Keisuke and her mother. "Where's father?" She stopped asking them but they were just smiling at her. She stopped when she heard someone calling her from behind. She turned and saw pretty flowers on the ground.She shrugged innocently and started running again. 

"Mizuno, don't believe in your dreams when it had broken!" _She heard someone's familiar voice from behind and turned. She closed her eyes, "Chiciri..."_

"Move out of the way!" Chiciri beamed angrily using his chi blasts, "I have no time for you, half-breeds!" He dashed to a place where Labie and Grupeal headed.

"You're good," She praised casually yet in an annoying way. 

"Let go of her!" He screamed angrily and still saw her controlled, "Mizuno! Wake up!"

"It's useless," Labie retorted, "She's into her dreamland where she desires." She widened her eyes that an aura pushed him but still he stand still. "A tuff one, huh?" She raised up an eyebrow for a second and vanished. He looked a little surprised and got hit from above. "If you are that tuff, why can't you tell I was above you?" 

He told upright, "I won't give up because of that." They started battling. 

Keisuke was with sweat drops reading that Chiciri was fighting with the daughter of Mother of breeds. "Could Chiciri stand against this woman?" He assured, "She's too powerful for her." 

"How's Mizuno? How's she, Keisuke?" Yui retorted back impatiently. 

"She's still controlled..." He shut his eyes and his eyes widened when he got this idea. He took out his hand phone and held on the ring on it that Mizuno gave him during his birthday, "Mizuno, can you hear me, it's me, your brother, Keisuke?"

__

"Keisuke?" Mizuno looked up curiously but only saw pretty blue sky and the white clouds. "Mizuno, wake up! Chiciri is in danger. That dream is already broken! Don't dream about it anymore!"_ She giggled innocently, "What are you talking about, nii-chan? I always dreamed to stay with my family happily. I never got the chance to say something like, 'father, pick me up early' or maybe 'Happy birthday, father'. Thats all I want." _"Then how about Chiciri? Do you want him to die?"_ "Chiciri?" She repeated and saw a vision of him smiling and heading towards her, "Chiciri!" She smiled and had tears, "I am so sorry. I rely on my dreams to much." Her eyes widen immensely, "I don't believe in this dreams anymore!" She screamed and saw Chiciri's back. _

"Chiciri..." She suddenly lost consciousness.

"Mizuno?" He turned and grabbed her waist, escaping.

Labie smiled evilly; "There's always next time." She flung her hair back, "And that time, it will be the end of you, Maiden of Gensebasu!" Her eyes changed into red angry eyes. 

Mizuno opened her eyes and blinked, "Chiciri?" She was surprised. "Sussh..." He told her to be quiet softly avoiding showing his scar.

"Are you hurt?" She looked worried and looked down biting her lips, "I am so sorry." She looked left and right, "The forest...!? Did I?" She was more surprised, "Chiciri, I am so sorry... I was eager to come here..." She started blaming herself.

"It wasn't your fault," He corrected yet softer, "I am not hurt, Mizuno! I am fine." 

"If so," She retorted angrily, "Why don't you look at me?" She pulled him around and she was surprised to see a scar through his left eye, "Chiciri?" Her eyes widened immensely. 

"That's why!" He turned away ashamed, "But this is not because of you. I had this for long time. I know it's frightening so don't look at me!" 

Her eyes trembled and it stopped. She smiled holding his hands; "I didn't say that." She held on his cheek and let him look at her, "No matter what look you are, you are still Chiciri in the inside..." Her eyes were sparkling and Chiciri felt different and secure.

Tasuki sighed childishly, "If their meat was edible, I would have eaten them and given them half to my gang."

Miaka looked worried, "Where's Mizuno?"

"Don't worry, Miaka. Chiciri must have found her by now," Nuriko supported smiling.

Sakura tsked, "If I know how to use my 'chi', I would have eliminated them just in a second." She fisted childishly.

"I don't think that's possible and advisable, Sakura-domo," Kenshin pointed with sweat drops. 

"Chiciri might have eliminated the left ones," Amiboshi pointed seriously.

"I am not bluffing, Chiciri," She looked away, "To me, heart is everything not the appearance..." 

He looked surprised and smiled, "You're the first one who ever said that." He showed out his hat, "Anyway we need to go!"

"Using that?" She pointed with dotted eyes stupidly. "This is not an ordinary hat as you think," He retorted back and pointed it at her that she was absorbed in.

The hat flew to the others' direction. "Chiciri's hat!" Tamahome pointed and everyone looked up at it. Their expression changed into stupid when they saw Mizuno falling from the sky, coming out from the hat. She crashed down to the ground without no ones help. They were busy confused and acting stupid. 

"Hello guys," Chiciri popped out from the hall that all the Gensebasu senshis' jaw widely dropped down. "How in the blazes he do that?" 

Mizuno rubbed her bum blushing and choked Chiciri, "Don't you dare let me be absorbed by that scary hat anymore." He just smiled. 

Miaka held her hands, "I am glad that you are al right." 

"Why were you going to the forest middle of the night?" Tasuki had his head bigger than his body and she just shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Tasuki, she was controlled," Chiciri protected back happily and looked at her smiling. He remembered her divine words again, "Thank you, Mizuno." 

"Anyway people," Amiboshi popped from behind pointing up, "We can's stay here, right Suboshi?" He turned to his twin. He blushed when Mizuno looked at him, "What ever you say!"

Everyone laughed and there were red sharp eyes from the trees and the bushes. They laughed in a high pitch.

To be continued

**__**

"Finding the two other senshis. But where? Could it be more to the west in the capital? I dumped to a handsome man as handsome as Lord Hotohori and a cute girl. When I was going to tell them my name, I started to feel pain. Why? Chiciri, why am I feeling pain again? Please help me, where are you? Am I lost again? The next chapter; The last two senshi."

Review


	12. Extra Extra

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden

****

A/U: This is just an extra chapter and I hope you like to read this one. If you don't like too, you can go to the next chapter. ^_^

This is the story line thus so far. 

Yuuki Mizuno was Yuuki Miaka's younger sister. The book absorbed her because she was the new Maiden of Gensebasu, God protector of all the realms. She was brought home by Amiboshi and was told that her sister and Yui are maidens. Arrive at the Palace, she accidentally kissed Chiciri, her first kiss. All the way, she decided to find what is her assignment and had this love feeling towards Chiciri.

Right now, the Suzaku senshi, the 5 Gensebasu senshi, Miaka and Mizuno are trying to find the last two senshis. 

What will happen next? Read the next chapter -- ****

Characters

Yuuki Mizuno: The new character of the Story and the Maiden of **Gensebasu**. She's short-tempered in such times. Immature, acts like a kid. She dreamed to have a complete family and especially a dad that attracted her closer to **Chiciri** as he is like a father. 

****

Age: 16

****

Description: The same color hair as **Miaka **yet a little longer. A green eyed girl. She's not as brave as her sister. Influence from her sister, she loves cooking. Sitting on a big exam and she have this strong feeling towards **Chiciri**. [**Mizuno**: I do not!]

****

Chiciri: The cute blue haired monk that always holds a staff and a small brown hat. He wears a mask to hide his scar and was founded out by **Mizuno**. That shocked her. He at first likes her but in the end, he is starting to love her. 

****

Age: about 28. 

****

Description: You know how he looks like. Sigh... with his sign letter on his left knee. Protective to **Mizuno** but he also must protect the Maiden of **Suzaku** obviously. He always say 'you know' at the end. [**Chiciri**: Not my fault, you know...]

****

Miaka: The obvious character in the story. Of course she is. She's the older sister of **Mizuno** and card her more than anything. She was in the book when **Mizuno** was looking all over for her.

****

Age: 17-18

****

Description: Loves to eat and she doesn't look like misspend her food. Care for **Mizuno** as she was her only sister. The **Suzaku** no Miko. She will never stop eating. [**Miaka: **It's non-of your business!] 

****

Tamahome: To **Mizuno**, he's going to be her brother-in-law. Starting to understand Mizuno. 

****

Age: 18-19

****

Description: The lover and protector of **Miaka. **He loves counting money and interested in things from **Miaka's **world. He's protective and always quarrel with **Tasuki**. Sometime he understand **Mizuno, **hey he had two younger brothers and two younger sisters. There's no doubt he'll get to be a father of 5 children. [**Tamahome: **Shut up! *blush*]

__

Not much? Can see that. Sorry. This is just the beginning. *evil sound* Read the extra next time. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Last two Senshis

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Made a tittle and changed the new God name. Changed, corrected some even, of the story. Reread and rewrite these 10 chaps~ I've changed the mistakes. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

First of all, I like to thank to,

Bakasaru2 Paws_bells Chiri26 ****

Chapter 12: The last two senshis

The nearby flew market grew noisy and the group had realized that they had reached the Tokyo city. "We're in the city," Kenshin pointed smiling and the others shared the same huge sweat drop as Tasuki, Sano and Gau were playing rock, scissor, paper.

"I win!" Sano declared in chibi and looked handsomely at Nuriko, "Lady's first." Like a gentleman. He crashed down after a big thud and he was flattered. 

"Sae, long time no see," Kaoru greeted from the entrance casually at a pretty lady. "You got some companies there," She replied back giggling.

"You sure the food here good?" Tasuki crossed his arms and was passed by the others. He groaned, "Okay, don't pay any attention to me." He followed from behind.

Everyone found their place and had their seats. Sae looked around and had a glimpse of Mizuno, "Did you dye your hair, Sakura-kun and cut it?" An eyebrow shot and half of them smiled innocently. "I am not Sakura, Ms.," She corrected back with sweat drops and Sae had a questioning look. Sakura waved from behind, "I am here, Sae!" She turned and looked both of them in a repeated way, "I didn't know you had a twin younger sister." She walked away and everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"This part look peace, you know," Chiciri pointed smiling with a chopstick, "And I can feel the other two senshis are near by." Mizuno chewed annoyed from his left and a sweat drop formed on his head. "I wish Lord Hotohori was here," Nuriko had sparkling eyes, "to have his chance to eat the Tokyo's food." "And it is a bad thing that you two have the same sex," Miaka added with a big mouth putting in her meat and with her eyes closed. Tamahome giggled beside her. 

The Gensebasu's senshis stopped chewing looking awfully surprised and lost with dotted eyes, "Excuse me? Same sex?" Tasuki nodded, "Yes, same sex." They all crashed down.

"They looked surprised," Chiriko chipped in worriedly. "That's obvious and understandable," Mitsukake added and his cat, Tama meowed. "But it will shock more to Sano!" Amiboshi smiled from the other side and Tamahome, Tasuki, Suboshi and Nuriko looked at him annoyed with irritated eyes. He always chipped in no matter what. Mizuno put down her bowl down and looked up at them, "Haven't you told them yet?" She looked at Chiciri. He shrugged. She looked at the others. They shook their head. A sweat drop formed behind their heads. 

Sano reacted by slamming the table and the plates jumped to the air. Miaka shrieked as Tamahome had a sweat drop. She stood up and caught all the plates. She sighed and Tamahome giggled with a huge sweat drop. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me that?" He yelled angrily embarrassed pointing at Nuriko in chibi, "I was... was... was..." He was speechless. "Attracted to a MAN," Tasuki continued and Sano had black vertical lines on his face.

After they finished eating, they checked the place like tourists. "By the way," Tamahome turned to Chiciri, "Where do we go from now?" Chiciri looked down at Mizuno, "When her lady sense her related powers." He smiled and she had questioning eyes. She suddenly stopped and turned. "She reacted fast," Chiriko pointed out and again she dashed off. Chiciri had another intense grin, "I can catch up to her!" He dashed and vanished. "Watch over her!" Miaka screamed and Tamahome held her shoulders. 

"You love to scram away, huh, Mizu-chan," Keisuke shook his head and sighed, "But I wish you good luck." Tetsuya and Yui grinned crossing their fingers.

Mizuno ran through the streets and collided to someone. She excused herself and looked up. She saw a handsome black headed man. He was sparkling handsomely. Guess who? She blushed, "I... am... am... very sorry..." "Sakura, what are you doing?" He looked down at her with different eyes. It kind of shown that he looked relieved. She quickly had a crooked look. "You're getting shorter..." He pointed out and put out a giggle, "Or I am getting higher." He looked at her again; "Did you change your hair color?" He held on her silky hair and there were more blushes, "It changed... a lot..." She looked up at him and wow, he'd be one of your dream men. She crashed down when a small chibi girl pushed her down.

"How dare you Sakura?" She had her eyes filled with tears with big fists, "Lord Aoshi is only for me! ONLY ME!" She went closer to Mizuno, "And you are supposed to be with Himura!" She sweat dropped and the man stopped her. "Misao..." Mizuno stood up and dusted down visible dusts. She could see that the girl was very jealous. She looked at them and smiled, "You miss-understand. I am not Sakura. I am Yuu-" She stopped when she felt pain from in her waist, "What the-?" "Sakura, what's the matter?" Misao was worried and they saw Mizuno fell down unconscious.

Back at the group, Miaka was the most worried. "I can't feel Mizuno's aura anymore," Amiboshi turned to them seriously, "Have Chiciri find her yet?" "I bet those 'demons' got her again," Tasuki pointed out gripping his fists tight. "I don't think so," Tasuki turned and Kenshin had this serious look. His friends agreed. "This place is a holy and protected, no demons would dare to enter this territory," Sakura added and turned, "I think she might have found the other senshis." "Of so," Nuriko grinned casually raising up his fist, "Let's look for her!" Everyone nodded agreeing.

Mizuno was on a comfortable mattress sweating and shivering. "She looked in pain!" A dark-blue pigtailed haired cute girl in ninja clothes was looking over her and looked very worried, "What happened and where's the others?" She was the one who pushed Mizuno. She bit her lips. "Even Himura's not here for her..." The handsome black headed man added from the door and walked away. He flinched when he saw Sakura running passed the porch, "Sakura?"

Meanwhile, the group was running looking for both Chiciri and Mizuno. They passed a big restaurant house and Sakura heard someone was calling her. She turned back, "Aoshi?" "But why?" He questioned back, " You are supposed to be hurt!" Her smile widened and waved to the others, "Hey guys, Mizuno's here!" "Mizuno?" An eyebrow shot up. Everyone turned and ran into the house like cows. 

"Mizuno..." Miaka sighed with a pleased look, "Thank God..." "I can't do anything," Mitsukake shook his head trying his best to heal something, "There's no pain but I wonder why she is feeling pain?" 

"I thought she was you, Sakura?" The cute girl pointed and Sakura had an innocent look. "If she was, then she'd turn out good!" Kaoru pouted childishly with crossed arm that Gau was calming her from behind. "Really, why is she sweating and shivering? As if she is hurt," Tamahome added curiously.

"Did you hurt her, Aoshi?" Sano looked crooked and the cute girl protected him. "She was seducing Lord Aoshi!" She pointed out with a huge face. Sweat drops formed on his head. "The pearls..." Mizuno suddenly stuttered with sweat drops and everyone looked at her seriously, "Pearls..." There were more sweat drops.

"Mizuno, where are you?" Chiciri checked every place where she loved to go and see. He stopped when he felt some kind of powerful aura. He saw a Sakura tree glowing but it wasn't the tree. There were two pearls, with written letters in it, on the tree. They were yellow and black. He jumped and held onto it. He smiled but then stopped when there were a few boys attacked him to hand over the pearls. They were controlled. They were refused.

"Chi... ci... ri..." Mizuno stuttered again moaning in despair and sweat drops. But suddenly her eyes widened. "Mizuno?" Everyone was surprised. "I need you all to destroy all the demons in this world that bring chaos to everyone. They are not supposed to be born," It was coming from Mizuno's mouth but it wasn't her voice. There were no pupils in her eyes just the white color. "Who are you?' Tamahome added. "I am the Maiden... of Gensebasu..." She stopped when Chiciri ambushed in. "Chiciri?"

"Here's the other two pearls!" He looked proud and relieved. "What took you so long?" Sano, Tasuki and Gau screamed and he felt small. "It was difficult, you know!" He replied and caught a glimpse of Mizuno, "Mizuno? What's wrong with Mizuno?" "She's fine now," Mitsukake looked relieved smiling. 

"The pearls..." Chiriko looked at it, "Who own them?" "I don't know..." Chiciri looked disappointed. "There must be owners of it!" Amiboshi pointed out. Out of the blue, the pearls floated up from his palms and shone. It headed to both Aoshi and Misao. They gasped.

"What's this strong light?" Misao complained blocking her eyes and the yellow pearl somehow was absorbed to her right leg. Aoshi was struggling and the black pearl was absorbed into his right arm. "Just as I expected," Sakura crossed her arms, "The last two senshis are Aoshi and Misao." "That's obvious when they are the only two strongest in this city," Soujirou pointed. "Aw… so you are Mr. Know it all, huh?" Tasuki said annoyed with irritated eyes. Soujirou smiled again. 

"What was that?" Misao fell down on her knees confused, "What was that yellow light?" Suddenly they saw a letter on Misao's right leg, shinny beautifully. "Snow?" Miaka read curiously, "You can summon snow, I might say." She pointed at her and Misao had dotted eyes. "I can… summon snow…?" She pointed herself. 

Suddenly another black light occurred from Aoshi's right arm. It was the letter of thunder. "Aoshi can summon Thunder?" Sakura jumped up and down, "Cool!" "That's the same as Soi," Amiboshi pointed, "But why?" "The Gensebasu senshis are the same senshis as the other Maiden's senshis. But they have all the powers that can protect their Maiden," Chiriko replied smiling, "I got this from 'The Universal scroll of the Protector Realm'." He put out a scroll and everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"But I got some thing like a letter 'Chi', why?" Sakura showed her right shoulder wondering. "You can only use Chis', which means power," Chiciri explained pointing up." "Me?" Kenshin pointed himself with dotted eyes. "Your letter would be protector, the one who protects the maiden and the senshi well," Chiriko pointed, "so your strength is unbeatable." "Yeah right," Sakura corrected, "That's because he's a legend." 

Kenshin sweat dropped in chibi. "So, I am fire then?" Gau pointed himself and they nodded. "And I have the letter of Water?" Soujirou asked and they nodded. "Meaning of calm," Nuriko added, "Am I right? I am useful sometimes." Tasuki had irritated eyes. "We have found the two senshis!" Miaka jumped up and down and Tamahome sweat dropped. She danced up with Nuriko and Tasuki in chibi yelling. 

"Whua? Wha?" Mizuno opened her eyes startled. "You awake already, Lady Mizuno," Chiriko smiled. "Why are they happy at?" Mizuno had dotted eyes. "The two last senshis' are already found," Chiciri replied. "Eh? Where? Where?" She looked around and saw Aoshi and Misao. "Ek?" She moved backwards in chibi, "Them?" 

"My name Misao, sorry to push you this morning," She introduced herself, "I was damn jealous because you were blushing at Lord Aoshi." "That's understandable when you LOVE him dearly," Yahiko teased from behind that they started a cat and dogfight. "Sorry to think that you were Sakura. I am really fond of Sakura, you know," Aoshi smiled a little that made Mizuno had a blush, "My name is Shinnomori Aoshi. It's nice to see Sakura's grand daughter." "Who you calling my grand daughter?" Sakura flinched angrily blushing with Kenshin from behind.

__

"He's very handsome. No wonder that little girl adores him," She thought and smiled giggling, "At least my group is fun as me! Now, we can call the Gensebasu!"

"Not yet!" Tais-kun appeared out of no where that made Tasuki, Gau, Sano, Mizuno, Sakura squeaked and crashed down. "Who's this Old hag?" Sano stood up angrily. "I am not a Old Hag!" He corrected, "I am young for your information." "Young?" Everyone looked at his face. "Don't stare at me like that!" He yelled angrily that everyone crashed down. Nuriko sighed, "He always been like this." 

"Have we meet?" Mizuno looked at Tais-kun curiously, "I think I've meet you before somewhere…" Tais-kun expression changed, "I need to tell you all something." "Tais-kun, I need to ask you something," Miaka stood up seriously and he looked at her, "Will my sister have to sacrifice herself when she summon the Gensebasu?" Everyone gasped and looked at her. 

To be continued

**__**

"Will I be a sacrifice in order to call upon the Gensebasu? No! That can't be! I haven't told Chiciri that liked him. Ayame? Tais-kun knows Ayame? Who's she? Tell me! She was the previous Maiden? How can that be? I don't understand. Did she die because of sacrificing herself? What happened to her? Tell me! The next chapter; The story of the previous Maiden."

Review


	14. Chapter 13: The previous Maiden

Fushigi Yuugi ****

Tittle: The Maiden 

****

By: Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Cross anime with **Samurai X** and **Shadow skill**. **No Yaois**. 

****

Summary: What if the book suddenly absorbed Miaka's sister in? What if she took Chiciri's heart? What if she changed like her sister? She was a stubborn naughty girl but Chiciri successfully changed her. 

****

A/U: Okay, its been a long time since I updated. I am so sorry! Sorry! A thousands of Sorry!

Chapter 13: The story of the previous Maiden. 

"Tais-kun, I need to ask you something," Miaka stood up seriously and he looked at her, "Will my sister have to sacrifice herself to she summon the Gensebasu?" Everyone gasped and looked at her. 

"Sacrifice?" Mizuno's eyes widened and her heart started beating, "Do I need to sacrifice in order to summon the God?" She sweat dropped. "Tais-kun, answer me!" Miaka pleaded with tears bursting out and he just closed his eyes. "That's what I need to tell you about," He replied and looked Mizuno but then looked to everyone. "Chiciri, bring them all to Mt. Taikyoku," Tais-kun ordered and Chiciri nodded. 

__

"Will my sister need to sacrifice herself when she summon the Gensebasu?" Miaka words echoed in Mizuno's mind again and again and ever since she started to feel scared. She stopped and felt her heart beating so fast. 

"What's the matter, Mizuno?" She heard someone's voice and turned, "Chiciri?" He was smiling as usual; "There's nothing to be worried about. There will be no sacrifice. I promised you that." She calmed down with his wise words and smiled, "I knew that all along."

"This mountain?" Sano and Gau shrieked shocked, "There was supposed to be no mountain here!" "Shut up your whines," Sakura had veins popping out, "And keep walking. You two are getting on my nerves." 

"May I be an assistance to kick their buts?" Nuriko pointed up and Sakura agreed. He grabbed out a tree and hit to the two boys, "I've wanted to do that since I've meet them." He jumped in chibi forward. "I think you are over reacting, Nuriko-san," Kenshin reminded with a sweat drop. 

"Here at last," Miaka laid herself on the ground tired, "Chiciri, why shouldn't you use your transportation?" "I can't," He replied, "There are so many of you that can't fit into my hat, you know" She mushroom breathed, "But at least let the girls transport using your hat." "I got to be fair, you know," He walked up the stairs with Mizuno from behind adoring the place. 

"You're late," Tais-kun scolded and they were tired with irritated eyes. "Have fun wandering, my dear friends?" Hotohori was there, smiling prettily. "Lord Hotohori!" Nuriko's eyes sparkled like crazy. "Lord Hotohori, long time no see," Mizuno smiled to him and had another stare at him. She had a blush. "He's so handsome." Everyone had squint eyes. 

"Nyan Nyan!" Small girls flew towards Miaka and hugged her. "I missed you too," Miaka said and they were cuddling her. "Nyan… nyan…?" Mizuno repeated, "I know that name somewhere." "Lady Ayame?" Nyan Nyan's jaws dropped down looking at her and jumped to her that she crashed down, "Nyan Nyan missed Lady Ayame so much." 

"Ayame?" Everyone repeated. "That's Lady Ayame that was burned after her death hundred years ago," Chiriko pointed. "I've heard of her too. She a legendary one that protected this world," Amiboshi added.

"Nyan Nyan, she's not Ayame," Tais-kun corrected but he was looking away. "But Tais-kun…" Nyan Nyan corrected but Tais-kun flew away. "There's something strange about this Old hag," Tasuki crossed his arms. 

"I know Ayame, you know! She used to live here," Chiciri pointed, "But I never knew that Mizuno has the appearance like her, you know!" "Ayame…" Mizuno repeated, "I know that name. Who is she? Can you tell me Tais-kun-san?" She demanded looking serious at him.

"She is…" Tais-kun said seriously and softly, "The previous maiden of Gensebasu…" All eyes widened shocked, "The previous Maiden? You mean Tentai Ayame?" He nodded, "It all began when there was war over the place and she was suddenly selected to be the Maiden of Gensebasu." Everyone was impatient. Tais-kun closed his eyes and started his story.

Hundred years ago, in the mystical Mt. Taikyoku, there was a pretty young lady on that highest mountain that no human dare to go there. Her hair was long brown with the eyes of green like the forest. She was wearing a white flower kimono. She was very beautiful that the villagers down the mountain believed that she was a Goddess that protects them from evil. She may be pretty and stay in the biggest place in that world but she wasn't happy. Her father never allowed her to go down the mountain that she loved to watch although she was old enough. It was her 16th birthday and was summoned unexpected. "Yes father, you called me?" She entered in the large dinning room. "Yes, I did," He was Tais-kun in younger version. He was handsome and Nyan Nyans ringed him. "Ayame, you said ever since you were younger that you dreamed to go down the mountain, am I right?" Tais-kun looked at her. She nodded, "But father forbidden me to go down there since it is dangerous." "Ayame… now you are allowed…" His expression changed and Ayame looked up her father surprised. "Father… I am… speechless…" Her expression was shinning. She dreamed to go down the mountain for years especially when she kept staring down there for hours and hours but that doesn't bore her. "But…" Her father said in a serious way, "You need to find the seven senshis since you are the chosen maiden of Gensebasu." "Maiden of Gensebasu…?" Her eyes widened in curiosity. "Go down there and find the other maidens that came from the other world together with their senshis and summon the Gods to help this world." "But father…" She stood up protesting, "That means I'm leaving you like mother did." Tais-kun shook his head; "I am not your father, Ayame. I am your guardian. I adopted you when you were the only one alive in that tribe that was trying to defend the chaos. Your father was a friend of mine and watched over him and your mother but they died in that war with a death wish that I take care of you until you are old enough to take care of yourself." "I didn't know…" Tears dripped down on the floor, "But why are you telling me?" "Because you need to know. Go down there and save this place from devastation," He ordered and she obeyed. Ayame was a lonely girl but she has Nyan Nyan and of course Tais-kun as a great guardian and adopt father. She was a quiet person and was raised in the Mountain that she never met any other people. "Ayame?" Keisuke questioned, "It was told she was a maiden but never knew she was the previous maiden of Gensebasu." "But what did happened to her?" Yui asked curiously. "Tais-kun said that she met one of the Genbu's senshi…" Ayame's first counter was a man with a strange hat. They only passed each other sensing each other powers and their eyes met were warm. He was alone but as quiet as her. She saw a boy trying to get an apple. Since he was short, he couldn't reach the apple and Ayame smiled taking the apple for him. After being caught, the seller asked her to pay but she doesn't have any money unless he walked with her to the mountains so she was accused as a thief. This was helped by the man, who was one of the Genbu's senshi; Tomite. "Thank you fine sir," He said shaking the seller's hand innocently, "Thank you finding my little sister." Ayame had a questioning look. "Just play along," He whispered pushing her away. "You know her?" The seller asked. "Yes, and sadly she's a little crazy," He added with a sad acting expression. She questioned huh. "She said she knew the God in the mountain," He asked back pulling him around. He giggled and pointed a Grey-headed man on the corner, "She thinks that he is the God." "Tomite, don't drag me into this," He said with sweat drops. She looked at his friend; Hikitsu stupidly, "Huh?" "Come alone, dear sister," Tomite said pushing her, "Time to the see doctor." "Wha?" She had more question marks. Hikitsu and Tomite dashed away in chibi. Everyone shared a huge sweat drop. Ayame giggled softly looking at both of them. They sure were funny. "What were you thinking?" Tomite scolded after puffing in chibi, "No one been in the mountains." "Not even us…" Hikitsu looked up the mountain. "Actually I've been staying there since I can remembered…" She beamed with just an ordinary look but it attracted both of them. "You don't have to lie at us!" Tomite crossed his arms; "Lying is not a good thing." "But I am saying the truth. I stay up there," She corrected and non-of them believed her. She just had a disappointing look. "Okay, what does a girl like you doing outside here without any parent?" Hikitsu asked with crossed arm. "Well, actually I need to find my senshi and the maidens," She replied honestly. "Senshi?" They had dotted eyes, "Maidens?" They pointed at her, "Are you the maiden of Byakko?" She shook her head, "I am the maiden of Gensebasu, the God protector all realms." They smiled, "We are the Genbu senshis," Hikitsu pointed themselves, "My name is Hikitsu and he is Tomite." She looked at Tomite, "Nice to meet you. I am Tentai Ayame." 

"Ever since then, she never separated with Tomite. Somehow she felt a different feeling between them…" Keisuke read curiously, "Their bond was unbreakable." "That's like Mizu-chan and Chiciri, unbreakable," Yui giggled, "Then, what's next? What happened?" 

"Let see…" He continued, "Tomite, at last confessed his feelings to her and he was refused since Ayame didn't know what was the real meaning of love but when time passes as Tomite protected her dearly, she understand the true meaning of love and accepted him."

"Ayame, we'll get marry after summoning the Gods and we'll live happy ever after forever," Tomite kissed her hands under the full moon. She smiled, "Aw… Tomite… I'd love too…" She held him tighter with a tear, she never felt someone's warmth before and she knew that deep inside they loved each dearly. "Tommorrow's the time of the summoning…" He reminded and looked down at her beautiful eyes, "I'll be on your side all the time. Don't you worry." She nodded, "Yes, we'll get marry and have a new life." Her expression changed into sad as if she could predict the future, 'Which it will never happen…' 

"Then what happened?" Mizuno stomped and everyone looked at her, "Why in the end she died and the pearl were burned with her remains? If she loved Tomite that much, why didn't she just summon the Gensebasu?" 

"Mizuno…" Everyone whispered. "It's not as simple as you think, Mizuno. Ayame had to summon Gensebasu for the shake of the beloved world and of course to bring back the Maiden of Byakko back to the other world… but died… before she would ask for the third wish." Her eyes widened with after a short gasp.

"Died?" Keisuke's eyes widened, "What would have kill her?" "Gensebasu…" Yui retorted with a trembling look, "That God is not the same as the other Gods, it is the most powerful God and it will kill the maiden for his own use." She gasped surprised, "Would Mizu be-"

To be continued…

**__**

"Would I be killed by this called Gensebasu? What happened to both of Tomite and Ayame? Can't they be together? They loved each other. What happened to Ayame? She appeared in front of me all of a sudden. Ayame, did you sacrifice yourself? Why, don't you love Tomite anymore? But you never forget about him, didn't you? Promise? What promise? And what? You are the late daughter of Tais-kun? But how? The next chapter; Ayame, the late daughter of Tais-kun."

Review 


	15. Chapter 14: Ayame, my late daughter

**Fushigi Yuugi **

**(c)** Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. The great Watase Yuu does.

Note: I am so sorry for the long update. Been busy. Please review after reading. If there's no review, I assume that no one likes it.

Thanks to:

Scarletangel16

Chapter 14: Ayame, the late daughter of Tais-kun 

Ayame looked at the two couple in the corner. Tatara was calming Suzuno down as she was crying that she instead leave him or be eaten alive. "Don't worry, Suzuno. We will be together again, someday," He tried to calm her even though his heart had ripped apart. Ayame walked to them looking as deeply as sad as them, "Don't worry, you'll be together, just believe in God." She tried to cheer them up.

"It can't be helped," Tatara retorted, "No matter what, we can't be together." "I know that's the legend told but I understand you two well," She smiled back, "I don't like to see you lose one another. Like I don't want to lose Tomite." "Aw... Ayame..." Suzuno wiped her tears and hugged her, "It's nice of you to understand us...." Ayame's eyes trembled, she wished to do something for them. She smiled at Suzuno and she held to Tatara again. Ayame walked over the shrine of Byakko. "I summon all the great forces of Justice, Faith, and Good will from the fourcorners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on you, the Divine Byakko and Gensebasu, the God protector of all the realms!" Ayame claimed through the shrine that the color of green and violet were produced from the statues. "We ask that you descent from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us, and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you!" The three maidens claimed together and were surrounded by the each of their color. They floated. "Who are you to call us?" Two Gods in shrine appeared looking at the maidens. "We are the maidens that call upon the Gods," The girls said together, "For all who respect you, for all who adore you, for all that wish at your appearance, grand us the three wishes." "As you wish, maidens," The Gods replied and Suzuno wished for the safety of her dear friends and returned her back to the real world. The Gods looked at Ayame, "What do you wish, maiden of Gensebasu?" "I wish for this world peace. Secondly, I want everyone here in this world live harmony without any evils. Thirdly…" Ayame said seriously and there were sweat drops streaming down from her forehead. Tais-kun popped out near the door worried, "Ayame?" "Ayame!" Tomite ran towards her but the violet color pushed and refused him away, "Ayame!" "What the…" She started to feel pain, "Thirdly… I… want… I want…" The color violet suddenly vanished and Suzuno was fading away. "Thirdly… make… " Ayame fell down and tried to stand up to wish for the third wish but the Gensebasu God vanished. Blood burst out her mouth and everyone started to worry, "Make Suzuno and Tatara…" "Ayame, stop it now! You can't do it," Suzuno yelled in the air and was fading little by little. "Suzuno!" Tatara ran towards her trying to reach her hand. She smiled, "Tatara, I always will love you... and remember you. Good luck my friends..." She vanished and there were her tears drops. "No!" Ayame fell down again and blood flow heavily out from her mouth sweating in despair. "She can't over stand the power of Gensebasu so she was refused for the third wish…" Tais-kun retorted seriously. "No, no, you can't die!" Tomite held her up, "You promised that we'll be together." "I didn't mind being eaten alive but… didn't fulfilled Tatara and Suzuno's wish… this is…" She moaned and tears burst out, "I can't make anyone happy…" "It's all right, Ayame. No one could…" Tatara said from behind. "But I want to do it…" She corrected and held Tomite's face, "I am so sorry, Tomite. But I need to go and try my best to let Tatara and Suzuno be together…" "No, I won't let you!" Tomite demanded back yelling, "I don't want to lose you!" "Father…" She called weakly, "Burn the pearl with my remains and thank you for your care all this years…" She looked at Tomite with tears and kissed him, "I will always love you, Tomite…" Her eyes closed and her hand fell down making Tomite screamed. 

Mizuno lost conscious and fell down. "Mizuno?" _"Why do I feel I know that story?" _She thought curiously. "She died with no reason?" Tamahome repeated. "But been eaten or killed?" Miaka added.

"She couldn't over come the power of Gensebasu. Gensebasu is not an ordinary God as the others. He is the strongest of the Gods," Tais-kun retorted casually. "Mizuno, hold on," Chiciri nudged Mizuno, who fainted, "Wake up!"

Keisuke let go of the book as it turned to be hot, "What the hell-?" "What's the matter, Keisuke?" Tetsuya asked back. "The book was boiled before I could read what happened to Ayame," He replied and picked the book. A figure appeared on the two pages. It was Gensebasu and they gasped.

"Why didn't you help her? Is it because she wasn't related to you?" Nuriko asked angrily and Chiriko tried to calm her from behind.

"Or because you dislike her?" Tasuki added. "How can I dislike her when I took care of her for a long time?" he corrected angrily and the Nyan Nyans looked down.

"You're…" Sakura pointed her with her eyes widened, "Her guardian?" He nodded, "She was my special daughter although she wasn't my own blood. Ayame, my late daughter, the maiden of Gensebasu…"

"Then, what happened to Tomite?" Sano asked curiously. "He devoted his life to watch over the Pearl of Gods that was produced by Ayame and his love, with the help of Hikitsu," Tais-kun retorted back.

"So they are still alive?" Gau asked again. "They are dead but their body souls still protects the pearl," Mitsukake pointed out at them, "They were in the cave and maybe until now, they are still there."

"Poor Tomite…" Yui said, "He devoted his life for Ayame herself. She must be a wonderful girl." "Someone who end up being absorbed in this book will suffer and Mizuno will soon be..." Tetsuya said and Keisuke fisted. "She have suffered too much..." His eyes trembled.

"Does everyone have to suffer in this world? Suzuno, Tatara, Ayame and nee-chan herself and would I suffer too since I've been absorbed?" She thought and opened her eyes. She saw the white ceiling and blinked. She turned and saw Chiciri sitting her right side while her sister was sleeping on the other side. "Chiciri…" She whispered.

"You woke up at last…" Chiciri sighed happily, "I thought something got into you. What happened?" She shrugged, "All I remember when Tais-kun said something about Ayame's last word, I lost consciousness." He smiled, "But I am glad that you are fine." She smiled, "Thanks for worrying me… Chiciri…"

"Everyone is worried about you…" He corrected back smiling. "No, different matter of worrying. I knew it deep inside you, you care about me as much as nee-chan care about me," She corrected smiling and he nodded. "Because I love you..." He smiled and her eyes widened immensely with a blush.

"Gau, Misao, Aoshi, Sakura, you all need to train harder to protect your maiden," Tais-kun was tutoring them to become stronger. "But how?" Gau, Sakura and Misao whined, "Our powers are given not experienced."

"It's not matter of experienced," Chiriko pointed sitting, "Amiboshi himself doesn't take years to use the flute." "Hey, that was a different matter!" They yelled back, "That's a FLUTE!"

"Try Suboshi, he studied using his weapon quite a while, you know. Especially for protecting Lady Yui!" Amiboshi pointed and he steamed. "Amiboshi!" Suddenly Aoshi produced out thunder from his katana that made Misao crashed down. "You are a fast learner, Shinomori Aoshi," Tais-kun praised and Misao's eyes changed into sparkling, "Gau Ban, you're next." He sulked and mushroom breathed, "Here goes." He had a serious look and his palms were surrounded with flames and he threw it to Tasuki as his revenge.

"What are you trying to do?" Tasuki jumped up in chibi, "Trying to burn me into ashes?" Gau whistled looking away in chibi and was hit by Tais-kun. "Pay attention!"

"Stop making jokes at this time!" Mizuno whacked Chiciri again and again blushing awfully red. "I am not joking…" He giggled, "No matter how I look like, I am still serious." He was pushed to the wall and she walked out stomping like a giant. "Awake already, Lady Mizuno," Nyan nyan greeted her but she didn't pay attention, she still have her cheeks red. "I want to have my bath!" She ordered seriously and groaned childishly. "Yes, as you wish," They obeyed.

"There's nothing like a hot bath..." She sighed in the water shrine happily and remembered what Chiciri told her. She blushed biting her lips, "Is he honest?" She flinched and looked down at her reflection. She turned as she felt this aura. She saw a girl as her appearance but different expression. "Who are you?" She questioned and thought, "You must be Ayame."

She smiled gently nodding, "The new maiden of Gensebasu, please fulfill by wish. Go to the cave of Genbu and achieve the pearl from Tomite to summon Gensebasu."

"But how?" Mizuno asked back, "What if he killed me instead?" "Tomite is not that type of person. He'll give to someone who is honest deep inside. Please fulfil my wish, the new maiden of Gensebasu," She faded away and Mizuno's expression changed. "Ayame, you never forget of him, did you?"

"Cave of wonders!" Mizuno screamed and they had dotted eyes. She had a huge sweat dropped, "I am sorry. To the cave of Genbu." "Cave of Genbu? Why there?" Tasuki asked. "We'll we need to get the pearl of Gods to summon the Gensebasu, right? SO we needed that," She walked ahead, _"I fulfilled your destiny, Ayame and for Tatara and Suzuno too. They will be together." _"Aw... common, we don't have all day!" She called angrily and they dashed from behind.

To be continued

**"Why is it so cold? Why is Tomite cold too? Don't he still have feelings? Yes, I know just from his expression he still love Ayame badly. What? He is giving me a test. Fine, I won't die in this. Just hand over the pearl so that I can summon the Gensebasu to make the promises to be fulfilled. I am the true Gensebasu's maiden and here to tell you the love from Ayame that never forget about you not even a second. Please Ayame help me, give me strength. The next chapter; Cave of Genbu. Power revealed." Review **


	16. Chapter 15: Cave of Genbu

**Fushigi Yuugi**

**(c)** Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. The great Watase Yuu does. ;;

Note: I am so sorry for the long update. Been busy. Please review after reading. I nearly gave a death for this fic! -.-II I am writing though... thanks for reviewing!

Title: The Maiden

Chapter 15: Cave of Genbu. Power revealed.

"I am so cold..." Miaka's voice echoed in the cave as Tamahome was holding her from behind. "Everyone's cold..." Gau corrected angrily actually he was frustrated that Kaoru couldn't come along.

"Sakura, your clothes are thin. Why can't you feel cold?" Chiriko looked at Sakura. She just shrugged and checked the walls at the same time. "Why do I have to travel in this cold cave?" Mizuno's complain echoed in the cave and Chiciri placed his white-blue cloth on her back. "Here!" He was as usual smiling. "Thanks!" She had a blush looking down.

"We reached here at last..." Amiboshi popped out from behind and everyone's faces looked crooked. He always appeared unexpectedly. "The cave..." Mizuno started to stare a different part. It was dark but Gau had his palm lit up together with Tasuki's fan. There were bats all over the ceiling that scared Miaka and Mizuno. "Aren't you scared, Sakura?" Nuriko looked at her. "Why should I?" She crossed her arms across her chest, "Bats don't scare me." She looked confident. "But Spiders do..." Gau pouted from behind and she immediately turned to him, "Did you say something, Gau?" Chiriko had a sweat drop.

"This place is scary..." Mizuno started to stick behind Chiciri. "Right... protect her..." Tasuki looked annoyed and looked at Misao, "You can stick behind your Lord Aoshi!" "My pleasure!" Misao blushed on his back as a sweat drop formed behind his head.

Suddenly a big door appeared and it had craved of Genbu on it. "genbu?" Tamahome questioned and Hikitsu appeared shaking his hand. Tamahome shrieked. "Long time no see, Tamahome!" "Hikitsu?!" He squeaked and Tomite appeared.

"What are you doing here again?" He had a serious expression. "Aw common, you don't have to mean at them!" Hikitsu said and he harrumphed. "Talk about stubborn," Tasuki claimed, "Is it because of Ayame's death?" Both of them flinched and looked at him, "You know Ayame?"

"She's a legend," Amiboshi stepped forward. "The girl that ordered the pearl to be burned with her remains," Chiriko added seriously. Tomite tsked, "So the legendary story still exist?" "Tomite!" Hikitsu scolded him and apologized, "Who told you?"

"Tais-kun," Tamahome replied and they flinched again. "Tais-kun? He did?" They rushed into the words. Tomite's eyes were blocked by his front hair and looked at them, "And what's your business here again?"

Mizuno stepped forward, "Can you please hand over the Pearl of God that were produced by your love and Ayame's?" She asked politely and they two guards were shocked to see her appearance.

"Your appearance can't fool us to hand it over," Tomite harrumphed and everyone questioned why. "I am not fooling you!" Mizuno corrected, "Everyone say I have the Ayame's look!"

"Don't use Ayame's name to fool me. She's dead!" Tomite screamed and it echoed in the cave. He looked down, "A hundred years ago..." He fisted. "So..." Mizuno's voice was low and everyone looked at her. "Have you forgotten about Ayame that you shared love with?" She then screamed and everyone looked surprised.

"Shut up!" Tomite attacked razors of ice to her but he was aiming directly to her and she doesn't seem to be scared. "Ayame was right all long..." She whispered and Tomite stopped, "She said that you are not a type of guy that loves to killl..." His expression changed, "Ayame..."

Tomite hehed and pointed, "So you guys are here to achieve the pearl of Gods?" He harrumphed, "Okay but unless you proof that you are Maiden of Gensebasu! Like it said, this maiden is special... they will be blessed with unknown powers..." Every girls open wide, "How can she do that?"

"Freeze her!" Chiciri said and his voice was deep. She agreed, "Yes, freeze me!" "Mizuno!" Miaka said from behind. "If I am really the maiden, I would break the ice!" Mizuno stepped forward determined. Tomite looked at her, she looked exactly like the he loved deeply and fisted, "Hikitsu!" He nodded and called upon spirits of ice that froze her.

"Mizuno!" Miaka gasped shocked. "She wasn't the maiden after all..." Tomite said and turned. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Chiciri screamed and he turned seeing 4 different colors from Mizuno. The colors then changed to violet and Mizuno's eyes open wide. Tomite saw Ayame instead, "Ayame?"

Mizuno sighed and there were evaporated particles coming out from her mouth. She fell down on her knees and Chiciri immediately ran over to give her warmth. "How's that?" She gave the two guards a thumb up and a wink. They were shocked, she was different from Ayame, somehow. Ayame was usually serious. Then the color of violet surrounded her giving her more warmth. Hikitsu looked at Tomite, "So... Ayame had returned as promised..."

The door was opened wide and a huge room was shown with shinny Gold all over the place. Everyone was impressed with the huge room. "The carved maidens..." Chiriko pointed on the walls. There were Suzuno, Takahiko (The Maiden of Genbu, don't really remember her name) and their senshi. "Look, it's Mizuno!" Misao pointed.

"That's Ayame..." Aoshi passed by her and she sparkled. "Yes, Aoshi-sama is always right!" She followed from behind while everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"This place is protected... I can feel it..." Sakura pointed and she was surrounded by some kind of aura. Kenshin agreed. "This is a holy place..." Mitsukake pointed and Chiciri nodded.

Mizuno all of a sudden stopped in the middle of the way with sweat drops, "What the-?" Her eyes changed momentarily and looked at the pearl from a distant. She looked evil. "What's the matter, Mizuno?" Nuriko asked from behind. Mizuno unexpectedly jumped through the air and attacked some of the senshis. Luckily they avoided. "Mizuno?"

She sat on the air with crossed leg, "As said in the legend, Cave of Genbu is protected by two old man..." She started laughing in a high pitch. "Mizuno, come down this instant or you'll get hurt!" Miaka scolded and her eyes widened with a gasp when Mizuno headed towards her to attack.

"STOP IT!" Mizuno yelled through the cave holding her head while landing, "Don't you even dare hurt my sister!" She screamed again and everyone somehow saw a dark shadow inside her, trying to control her. "Get away from me!" Mizuno demanded angrily.

"She's possessed," Hikitsu pointed and raised up his arm but Tomite stopped him. "If you freeze her then she'll die since no one is protecting her now," He said serious. "Then, what do you have in mind?" Hikitsu said back, "I know she may be the incarnation of Ayame but we need to protect the pearl!" Tomite had sweat drops.

'Chiciri, help me! It's so painful!' she yelled in her mind. _"Mizuno, be strong!" _She heard Ayame's voice and stood still. _'Ayame?' _Hikitsu and Tomite snapped when they saw Ayame appeared behind Mizuno seriously. "Ayame?"

Ayame's shadow entered in as an exchange, the dark shadow was pulled out. "Reeka-!" Tasuki was stopped by Soujirou. "Souj, why are you stopping me for?"

Soujirou was still smiling, "Do you want to have this cave destroyed?" Everyone shared the same sweat drop in chibi form. Tamahome grabbed his collar, "Do you want to have us buried?" Tasuki had irritated eyes, "If you were alone inside, yes!" Tamahome had a vein popped out from his temple and they started fighting. All of them sighed.

The dark shadow flew around the room and tried to find somewhere to escape but the entrance/exit were shut Mizuno, Gau and Sano. "Going somehow, shadow?" Nurikoi said on the door with evil eyes and looked interested.

Mizuno felt dizzy and fell down. Chiciri ran over to her and put her on his arms, "Are you okay?" "I think so..." She replied.

"Ha!" Misao, for the first ime, summoned out the spirit of snow. Sakura was using her chi from the help of their traning.

"Ayame?" She was here all alone..." Tomite murmured alone and the shadow could sense that he was off guard. He immediately entered in Tomite. "Tomite?" Hikitsu was shocked. "Hand over the pearl!" he said and everyone was shocked. He then looked at Mizuno, who gasped.

To be continued

****

"Oh no, Ayame, Tomite is possessed and he's going to kill me... what shall I do? Ayame, are you listening to me? Chiciri, help Tomite, I know deep inside he still have the feeling. Tomite, stop it now! 'Tomite...' Ayame? Yes, you'll help me and save Tomite because you love him deeply. Next chapter: Tomite, the most important person."

Review

A/u: Sorry for the long centuries update -.-;; been so busy and I thought no one liked this story... I am going to finish it soon... I hope...


End file.
